Port-to-Port Revisited
by jrrm64
Summary: Never really liked how the Port-to-Port went. Here is my version.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The drink had an eyeball in it. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Special Agent Ziva David of NCIS stared at the drink. The waiter said it was meant for him. He brought to him, but there was a Goddamn eyeball in it.

"I don't like drinks that stare back at me," said Tony.

"I don't blame you," said Ziva. "I'm calling Gibbs."

"Yeah, sure," said Tony, as he stared at the drink.

After a few moments of wondering why me, he looked over at his beautiful dark haired partner, who hung up her smartphone after talking with their boss. She stared back at him with concern into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You were probably chosen at random," she said.

"Yeah, sure," Tony said.

He didn't believe her words. If there was one thing that they had learned about the Port-to-Port Killer so far that was he wasn't random.

"I'll interview the waiter and the bartender. You just sit here and mind the drink," she said.

"Yeah, I'll make sure it doesn't get up and roll away," he said.

Ziva looked into his sea green eyes. He was her partner, her friend, and, at one time, she thought he was something more. She didn't like the idea of the Port to Port Killer focusing in on him.

NCIS

Tony came in extra early the next morning. He wasn't in the mood to wear a suit, so he came in wearing jeans, a pink oxford shirt, a black blazer, and his trench coat. With his backpack over his shoulder, he tossed it behind his desk, as he entered the bullpen then took off his trench coat and tossed it on his seat. Even without looking, he knew the steel blue eyes of Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs were aimed at his back. He turned and faced his team leader of the Major Case Response Team.

"You're in early, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Had bad dreams, Boss," he said.

"You'd think," smirked Gibbs. "An eyeball in your drink."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Don't worry, Tony, we'll find the bastard," Gibbs said.

"I know, Boss," he said then moved his coat out of the way and sat down.

As he settled into his chair, he heard the elevator bell ding and then saw the bouncing head of Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito. In her plaid mini-skirt, black tee shirt, Frankenstein boots, white lab coat, and Goth style, she stopped bouncing when she saw Tony was there. Tony looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi, Abs," he said.

"Tony," she smiled apprehensively.

"What do you have, Abs?" barked Gibbs.

She looked over at him and smiled, "The scotch in the glass was MaCallan…"

"MaCallan 12," Tony finished her words. "It's what I drink, Boss."

Gibbs nodded his head.

"Anything else, Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"Still don't know who the eye belongs to," she said.

"I owe you a CafPow," said Gibbs.

Abby turned on heels, smiled at Tony, and walked back to the elevator to return to her lab.

"Just because it's your brand, DiNozzo, doesn't mean he is targeting you," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," said Tony.

He didn't believe Gibbs and he doubted Gibbs believed himself, but for now he'd go with denial. Hell, it just wasn't a river in Egypt.

NCIS

Their next case involved a mask that looked so much like the victim that it was right out of Mission Impossible with Tom Cruise. It was technology developed by the CIA. CIA. The initials made Tony snarl. Ziva's new boyfriend was CIA. Ray Cruz, CI-Ray.

Ray said Ziva thought of him as a big brother. Brother. Last time he checked brothers didn't have wet dreams about their sisters. Never mind. He wasn't going to let it bother him. He was dating EJ Barrett, whose team was in charge of hunting down the Port-to-Port Killer. Being with EJ was easy. She was self-sufficient. EJ knew what she wanted and right now Tony was part of that and she let him know, and he was enjoying it, even though he was breaking one of Gibbs rules, Rule 12 – Do not date a co-worker. Tony always took that as don't date a teammate not don't date anyone in NCIS. One of the reasons, he never let Ziva know how he felt about her was because of that damned rule.

EJ stood up and looked over the partition. She looked excited.

"We have a profile of the Port to Port Killer," she said.

Gibbs looked up from his paperwork, "Where'd you get it?"

"Operation: Frankenstein. It was a government program using behavior modification to train sailors to stay calm in extreme situations. They would then be trained by the CIA as assassins. They would then use their naval position as cover for assignments," she explained.

"What ass came up with this one?" asked Tony.

"It was based on some brainstorming done by Leon Vance when he was at the War College," EJ smiled.

She knew that Tony and Vance weren't best buddies. He joked to her that they wouldn't be making any _Salt and Pepper_ movies like Sammy Davis Jr. and Peter Lawford.

"What's the profile?" asked Gibbs.

"He comes from an affluent background; athletic, good looking, probably good with picking up women. His mother probably died or left when he was a kid and he has father issues, which led to being sent to a military school," said EJ.

"Sounds like Tony," said Ziva without thinking.

McGee chuckled, while Gibbs glared first at McGee shutting him up and then at Ziva. Tony has listened and didn't like what he heard. Was that the reason the Port to Port sent him an eyeball. Did he think they were kindred spirits?

"DiNozzo with me," said Gibbs.

Gibbs got up and walked out of the bullpen. Tony followed. They entered the elevator. Once the doors shut, Gibbs slapped the emergency stopped. The lights dimmed and they stood there facing each other in a confined space.

"You're not him, DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

"I know, Boss," said Tony.

"You're not him and we are going to find him," said Gibbs.

"I know, Boss," said Tony.

"I need your mind in the game, Tony. I can't have you doubting yourself," said Gibbs.

Tony knew that Gibbs counted on him, maybe more than people realized.

"CIA, Boss. Ziva's new beau is CIA," said Tony.

Gibbs smiled. It was a coincidence that he showed up finally once they were working on the Port-to-Port Killer. Was he covering the CIA's ass? Gibbs reached over and patted Tony's cheek affectionately.

"That's my boy," he said.

Gibbs released the emergency stopped. The lights came back to full and the doors opened.

"Let's get to work," he said and they strode off the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Tony and EJ didn't make love they had sex. It was vigorous, sweaty, and it made him forget his troubles. In the darkness of her bedroom, he ground away, as she emitted moans, groans, and a few muffled screams of pleasure. For several hours, they went at it and during that time, he forgot everything. He forgot that he shared a profile with the Port-to-Port Killer, that P to P sent him a drink with an eyebrow, that Danny was murdered in an imitation of the P to P by Major Frank Raimey.

He and Danny had become estranged. When he found out Danny was a slightly crooking cop, he left Baltimore and his friendship behind for DC and NCIS. That was over ten years ago. Now Danny was dead. His dead fed into Tony's guilt. He became just another one that he cared about and couldn't help. Danny went up there with Paula, his mother, and even Kate. Beautiful, lovely Kate. There was also Jason King's sister. He saved Jason but he just couldn't get to the sister.

He was coming closer and closer to an orgasm. His mind snapped back to EJ, as she called out his name.

"Tony!"

Four or five more deep thrusts and he'd come. He pushed and pushed hard and kept it up until he couldn't hold back any longer and let it all go. EJ screamed her approval and afterwards she curled up beside him.

"I missed you while I was gone," she said.

"Yeah, missed you, too," he said.

Gibbs was on his case about his relationship with EJ. He liked her, liked her a lot. Tony knew he didn't love her. No, he'd fallen in love very few times in his life: Wendy, Kate, and now Ziva. It appeared he loved those who were unattainable, or that one person that would leave him at the altar. He didn't do love well.

"I've talked to the Director about maybe staying in DC after this case is over," she said.

Suddenly, he remembered CI-Ray. Ray Cruz knew EJ.

"How well do you know Ray Cruz?" he asked suddenly changing the subject.

She knew what he did in changing the subject. He'd rather talk about Ray Cruz than them.

"He was our liaison with the CIA when we started this case," she said. "Why?"

"You trust him?" he asked.

"He never let me down," said EJ.

She sat up in the bed and ran her hand though her blond hair.

"Do you trust him, EJ? He's CIA. He must have known about Operation: Frankenstein," said Tony.

"He never let me down," she said again.

"Do you trust me?" asked Tony.

"Yes, I trust you," she said.

"Then I'll telling you not to trust the CIA," he said.

"I trust people not agencies, Tony."

"I'm glad to hear it. So you trust him, he said.

"I guess I do," she said.

Tony sighed. Trusting the CIA was like Gerard Butler with your date.

"So, this profile, did it freak you out a little?" she asked him.

"A little," he answered.

"Maybe that is where some of the strangeness between you and Vance comes from. You could have been part of Operation: Frankenstein," she said.

"I do assassinations," said Tony.

"I don't think these guys started the program thinking they were going to be assassins," she said.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "Still, maybe a spy with a license to kill but not an assassin."

He gave her one of his better, more charming smiles. She laughed. Yeah, he didn't love her, but she was good right here and now.

NCIS

Tony arrived to see Mike Franks was huddled up with Gibbs. He looked paler than normal, a bit sallow and sickly. Gibbs paid no attention to him. Tony sat down. One of the benefits sleeping over at EJ's was that he got to work early. He adjusted his red silk tie and straightened his Brioni charcoal grey suit jacket.

Ziva and McGee arrived together. They were taking away. He looked up and made eye contact with Ziva for a second. She immediately looked away from him and over at Mike and Gibbs. Mike stopped his conversation with Gibbs and walked over and gave Ziva a hug.

"Hello, darling," he said. "You're looking good as always."

Tony bit his tongue. He knew better than to get involved in the conversation. Just then, the elevator doors opened and EJ stepped out. She was carrying two coffees and a bag with bagels. He had forgotten she said she'd pick them up breakfast. They had no time for it this morning because of sex in the shower.

"Well, look at this filly," said Mike.

EJ said, "Hi."

She then stopped in front of Tony's desk and placed a coffee on it then she took out a bagel and cream cheese and put it down on his desk.

"You need your energy after this morning," she smiled and walked away.

Tony left his cheeks blush even though he didn't want them to blush. It was embarrassing. Mike chuckled.

"DiNozzo, you remind me of Gibbs when he was younger. He had a new girl every week. With Gibbs women loved that quiet marine shit, but with you it must be that I-talian charm," laughed Mike.

Gibbs glared over at Tony. Tony knew what the glare was for which was that he wanted him to break it off with EJ. He took a sip of his coffee, light and sweet just like he liked it. EJ got his coffee right and never tried to get him to drink tea. Tony ignored Gibbs. He picked up his bagel and took a bit.

Ziva sat down at her desk across from him and stared at him for a moment. He ignored her, also. If he was lucky, he'd be able to ignore everyone today.

"Tony," McGee spoke, "that looks like a good bagel. Where's it come from?"

"You'd have to ask EJ, McCurious," he answered.

He saw EJ with her two agents, Levin and Cade, stand up, grab their coat, and head off. It was early for a lead on the Port-to-Port.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony replied.

"Find me Kort," Gibbs told him.

The eyeball turned out to belong to Trent Kort. Again the CIA, Tony's stomach churned. The CIA and he didn't have the best of relationships.

He stood up, grabbed his trench coat then looked over at McGee.

"Come on, McBack-Up," he said then headed for the elevator.

He ignored Ziva's glare as he went.

NCIS

Kort was a pub in Georgetown when they finally tracked him down. A friend of Tony's at the NIA made a few calls for him and tracked him down. Kort was nursing a scotch, when Tony and McGee joined him in his both.

"Trent, love the eye patch. It's very Johnny Depp," said Tony.

"DiNozzo and another NCIS agent, lucky me," said Kort.

"Gibbs wants to speak to you, Trent," said Tony.

"I don't wish to speak to him.

"Owww, that's too bad," smiled Tony. "Where's the eye, Trent? Did the Port to Port Killer take it?"

"You know that he did and you know that the CIA cleans up its own problems," said Kort.

"Not on US land, Kort," said McGee.

"Well said, McConcise," said Tony. "Who is it? Who is this bastard?"

"Didn't Ray Cruz tell you? He was supposed to tell you," said Kort. "The Port-to-Port Killer is Jonas Cobb, former naval lieutenant and CIA assassin. I was his CIA trainer."

"Cruz was supposed to tell us," said Tony.

"Yeah, he was supposed to tell NCIS and get you guys to lay off while we scoop him up," said Trent.

"McGee, let the boss know now," said Tony.

McGee got out of the booth and walked away from them to call Gibbs. Tony and Kort sat across from each other and stared.

"Why didn't he kill you, Kort?" asked Tony.

"Because he's a cruel bastard. You know what I am to the CIA without two good eyes?" he asked.

"What?" smirked Tony.

"A desk jockey. I'm not a desk jockey, DiNozzo," said Kort.

McGee came back to the table and stood there, "Gibbs wants to talk to you, Kort."

"Isn't that lovely?" smirked Kort.

NCIS

Tony and Ziva stood in the observation room watching Gibbs interview Kort. He was badgering first about Jonas Cobb then about Ray Cruz.

"Where is Cruz now?" he asked.

"I don't know, Gibbs. I could guess if you'd like," said Kort.

"Guess away," said Gibbs.

"He has a hero complex, so he probably went out after Cobb himself. I'd say he's either dead or being used as bait," said Kort.

"You know this Cobb well," said Gibbs.

"Like I told DiNozzo, I trained him for the CIA. I took what the Navy started and finished it," he said.

Tony could sense the tension wafting off Ziva. She was worried about her boyfriend. The door to the observation room opened and EJ and Vance came into the room. Tony took several steps aside so that EJ could stand beside him.

"He give us anything?" said EJ.

"Jonas Cobb is our killer. He was part of Operation: Frankenstein," said Tony, who then looked at Vance.

He saw Vance's eyes darken with regret.

"DiNozzo," Vance spoke up, "come with me."

"Yes, director," said Tony.

Vance and Tony exited the room. Vance turned on him.

"I know that Gibbs likes to use you for interviews and interrogation. I saw for myself how you tripped up the Deputy Director of Mossad Eli David. We are going into a conference room and you are going to interview me on Operation: Frankenstein," said Vance.

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

They continued down the hallway through the cubicles then up the mezzanine stairs and into a conference room. Tony grabbed a pen, a pad of paper, and a recorder. He turned on the recorder and started doodling.

"This is your party, Director, so start talking," said Tony.

Vance explained that he came up with the idea of taking sailors, officers and noncoms, and making them unbreakable in a crisis through behavior modification, while at the Navy war College in Rhode Island. He was given the okay to experiment. They worked up a profile and found six candidates. Four washed out and two made it. They were unflappable under the worse of conditions. It was then the CIA joined Operation: Frankenstein. The current Secretary of State was a behind getting the CIA involved. The two candidates were turned into assassins. One was dead and one was Jonas Cobb.

"You regret your idea, don't you, Director?" he asked.

Vance brown eyes darkened, "Yes, I do, DiNozzo."

"It was a stupid fucking idea. If a man can't handle a crisis naturally, then eventually that will come out somehow. It's turned Cobb into a killer," said Tony.

Before Vance could rip into DiNozzo, the door opened and Gibbs entered.

"Are you two done in here?" he asked.

"We're done, Gibbs," said an angry Vance.

"We need to talk, Director," said Gibbs, who then looked at DiNozzo. "Find Cruz."

"Yes, Boss. I'll just pull a rabbit right out of my butt," smirked Tony.

He flinched a half second before the slap across the back of his head.

"Find him, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs.

NCIS

Ziva looked worried, which worried Tony. She tended to go off rogue when she was worried about someone. He wasn't about to let her do that. While she contacted everyone of contacts, he did the same. McGee got Cruz's smartphone and traced it. It was out of commission.

Tony watched as Ziva's eyes became more and more determined. She was going to do something stupid and he knew it.

"Ziva, you go nowhere without backup," he said to her.

"You are not Gibbs, Tony," she said.

"But I am the Senior Agent," he said then got up and walked out of the bullpen before he said something he regretted.

When Tony came back five minutes later with a candy bar, Ziva was gone. McGee tried not to look at Tony.

"Where is she, McGee?" he demanded.

"Gone. She told me to tell you that she had an idea," McGee said.

Tony exhaled slowly so that he wouldn't lose his temper. There were times he wished he was still a cop.

"Let's find her, Tim," he said.

McGee nodded. Tony grabbed his sidearm, his jacket, and his overcoat then waited for McGee to do the same. McGee was looking intently at his smartphone.

"Smartphone GPS?" he asked McGee.

"Yeah," smiled McGee.

"Let's go, McInspector Gadget," Tony teased him.

NCIS

While they were out looking for Ziva, they got a call telling them that EJ and her team had been jumped. Cade was in the hospital, Levin was dead, and EJ was beat up, in a state of shock and, at the hospital. Tony had McGee leave him off at the hospital. After consulting with the desk, he found her room. He opened the door and entered to hear sobbing in the darkness.

"EJ," he said then walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Tony, Cobb is a monster. He is cold and uncaring. He shot Levin and Cade in order to get me to follow him then he played with me just to give me a message," she said.

He looked into her sad blue eyes.

"What was his message?" he asked.

"He can't be stopped unless he wants to be stopped," she said. "I believe him."

"No one is unstoppable, Erica Jane. Don't worry we'll stop him," smiled Tony, who then kissed her forehead.

His smartphone rang. Tony sighed then dug it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah, McGee," he answered.

"_Um, Cruz has finally shown up. He almost caught Cobb, who used him to set a trap for Ziva_," said McGee.

"How is she?" he demanded.

Tony's body language and tone change in the instant that he thought Ziva was in trouble. He was ready to kill.

"_All Cobb did was knock her out, tie her up, and leave a note. It said no one is safe unless I say they are safe_," McGee said.

"What does Gibbs think about all of this?" he asked.

"_Tony, Gibbs is indisposed of at the moment. You see_," McGee paused.

"What is it, McGee?" he growled. He hated when McGee was afraid to say what he had to say.

"_Cobb killed Mike Franks outside of Gibbs' house_," said McGee. "_He's down in the morgue with the body_."

Tony hung up, "Oh, damn."

"Tony is everything okay?" EJ asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said then went back to her bed and kissed her forehead. "I just have to get back to work."

"Be careful," she said.

"I'll," he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Gibbs had made Franks coffin, so his looking ill must have been the real deal, thought Tony. It was a real Marine funeral with Gibbs being one of the pallbearers. He placed Leyla and Emira, Mike's daughter-in-law and grandchild, in Tony's hands. Tony stayed by their side, just like McGee stayed by Abby's side. Ducky also showed up. Ziva didn't, though.

Tony knew she hated funerals and she wanted time with CI-Ray, but it disappointed him that she wasn't there. Mike Franks liked her and Gibbs loved her like a daughter. She should have been there with family. Maybe she was more serious about Ray Cruz then he thought. Suddenly, he felt a wave of jealousy through his body, which he quickly suppressed.

Gibbs finished with placing the casket at the grave and assumed his position beside Leyla and Emira. They were his responsibility now. He took Leyla's hand in his and squeezed it.

The Chaplin started to speak. Tony was lost in thought. He was never close to Mike Franks, but somehow he thought Mike must be smiling wherever he was. Instead of dying of cancer, he went out like an old West gunfighter, who was beaten by the younger, faster gunfighter. He died fighting. Mike would like that. In addition, he knew that they were going to get that damned younger gunfighter for him.

The funeral ended. Gibbs whispered in Leyla's ear then kissed her cheek. He looked at DiNozzo, who stood behind her.

"I'll take Leyla and Emira in my truck," he said. "You are all coming back to my house. I invited Ziva and Ray."

"Gotcha, Boss," said Tony.

"I'll take Abby, Boss," said McGee, who had Abby crying on her shoulder.

"I'll meet you there, Jethro," said Ducky.

They all started to filter away, except Tony and Ducky. Both of them stayed and watched the casket be lowered into the ground.

"He wasn't a good man at all times, but he was most definitely a man who believed in justice," said Ducky.

"He was the Boss' mentor and friend," said Tony.

"Not unlike Gibbs is your mentor and friend," smiled Ducky.

"Yeah, I suppose so," said Tony.

"Well, my Morgan awaits me," said Ducky.

"See you there, Ducky," said Tony.

The elderly ME toddled away leaving Tony alone. He stared at the grave being filled with up by a couple of guys with shovels. Tony started to walk away heading to his black '72 Dodge Dart with a V-8 engine. His mind was preoccupied when he got into the car and fumbled with his keys in his pocket.

Unexpectedly, Cobb sat up in his backseat. He had a Glock 22 pointed at Tony's back and a smile on his face.

"Hi," he said, "you've been looking for me."

"Shit," Tony said softly.

"Don't worry, Anthony, I'm not going to kill you," he said. "You and I have other plans."

"What? Do you need a second to play cards or something?" he joked.

"Good, you're still a smartass. I like that. I wish I was more of one. I think it would have served me well," said Cobb.

He placed the weapon behind Tony's right ear.

"Drive and I'll give you directions as we go," said Cobb.

"What do you want with me, Cobb?" Tony asked.

"I want you to become like me, Tony. We are going to be just like brother," he said. "Now dump your smartphone and weapon out the window along with your badge and watch."

Tony had no smartass answer to that. He did as he was told then started up the car and drove away.

NCIS

With Ducky to keep her company, Leyla had Emira on her lap sitting at the dining room table, which had some Middle Eastern food, hummus, rice, pita bread, lentil soup, along with a ham, potato salad, fresh bread, and a salad. Gibbs walked by with a cup of coffee and kissed her head. He heard Ziva and Ray Cruz come into his house.

"Ziver," he said then looked at Ray. "Cruz. There's food on the table.

"Gibbs," she walked up to him and kissed his cheek, "I am sorry I wasn't there."

"I understand, Ziver," he said then he looked at McGee, who was sitting on the sofa with Abby by his side. "McGee, call DiNozzo. He used be here by now. Tell him Emira misses him."

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

He took out his smartphone and speed dialed Tony.

"Why don't you and Cruz get something to eat," said Gibbs.

He looked over at Ray Cruz again. The man was in an expensive suit and was good looking, though Gibbs agreed with Tony's ear jokes.

"Boss," McGee said looking at Gibbs with concern on his face. "I'm talking to a LEO, who has Tony's gun, badge, watch, and smartphone. He says they looked like they were dropped out of his car before he drove away."

"Cobb," growled Gibbs. "McGee, tell him to bag and tag them and we'll pick them up then put out a BOLO on Tony and his car."

Ducky and Leyla along with Emira came into the living room.

"Gibbs, what can I do?" Abby said.

"McGee pick up Tony's things from the LEO, interview him, and then take Abby to her lab," said Gibbs. "Abby go with McGee."

"Jethro," Ducky spoke up.

Gibbs turned and looked at his old friend, "What, Duck?"

"He took him for a reason. We need to discover that reason," said Ducky.

"To kill him of course," said Cruz.

Ziva turned on him and stood for a second glaring at him.

"Mr. Cruz, I don't know your education but I find it hard to believe that you have an advance degree in forensic psychology, as I do. Jonas Cobb shares a similar profile as our dear Anthony. He would know this because it would interest him. Cobb is a man alone in the world. With Anthony, he has a kindred spirit, one which he may be able to turn to his side in time," said Ducky.

"He a killer. That's all he is," said Cruz.

"Shut up, Ray, now!" ordered Ziva.

He looked at her and was about to open his mouth when Ziva shut it with one finger.

"I don't care what you have to say. I care about finding Tony alive," said Ziva.

He looked at Gibbs, "Do you need me?"

"If I need you, I call you," said Gibbs.

Cruz looked at Ziva, "We'll talk later."

"Goodbye," she said.

Cruz walked out of the house without looking back. Ziva turned and stared at Gibbs.

"I don't want to hear about it," she said.

"Let's find DiNozzo," was his response.

NCIS

The call came in about Tony's Dodge Dart. Since McGee was busy with Ziva, Gibbs and Ziva went to check it out. They arrived in Baltimore in record time in Pigtown section. In the parking lot of an abandoned slaughterhouse Tony's car was surrounded by three police cruises. They still remembered him in Baltimore.

When Gibbs got out of his car, a grizzled uniformed sergeant was waiting to talk to him.

"We canvassed the area and no one saw nothing," said the Sergeant. "It's that kind of neighborhood."

Gibbs looked over at Ziva, who was looking thoughtfully at the car.

"David, call in for a pickup truck to take this to Abby," he said.

"Yes, Gibbs," she answered then took out her smartphone and made the call.

"Has anyone touched the car?" Gibbs asked.

"I think the arriving officers did," said the sergeant.

"We need the fingerprints to eliminate them for when we dust down the car," said Gibbs.

"Sure, yeah, no problem," said the sergeant. "We'll do whatever we can. I remember DiNozzo. He was a helluva cop."

"He still is," snapped Gibbs.

He didn't like the use of the past tense with Tony. He wasn't gone; he was missing. And, Gibbs had full intention of finding him and bringing him home. Ziva walked up to him.

"A tow truck is on the way," said Ziva.

"Get a camera out and take some pictures. I noticed some skid marks. Also," Gibbs paused for a moment. He couldn't believe on the day he buried Mike Franks that Tony would be taken. This was the way Jonas Cobb acted. He needed to be stop.

"I know, Gibbs," she said.

He looked into her eyes and saw a pool of unshed tears there. Gibbs knew that Ziva and DiNozzo had a different relationship. The man was willing to go to Somalia for revenge when he thought she had died there. He loved her and she loved him, but they never did anything about it. His rules were partially to blame, but there were other reasons, too.

"Talk to the LEOs. See if any of them think it's worth us talking to the locals," he said.

"I will, Gibbs," said Ziva.

NCIS

Tony was naked tied to a chair in a basement with his feet in a tub of cool water. Part of him wanted to laugh because of the similarity of his position and Daniel Craig as James Bond in _Casino Royale_. He often joked he wanted to be 007, but he was now having his doubts.

Cobb came into the room. He had on jeans and a sweater and looked happy.

"Sorry about the embarrassing position you're in," said Cobb.

He took out a smartphone and snapped a few pictures.

"I thought I'd torture Gibbs a little. He should appreciate your work more," said Cobb.

"I'd give a shot of my best side, but I'm sitting on it," joked Tony.

"Let me explain what I'm doing to you. I am stripping you slowly of your humanity. I'll be achieving this by keeping you up for hours if not days, as well physical humiliation. In a week or two, you should be ready for the next phase," said Cobb.

"Week or two?" Tony said.

"It took Trent Kort three months to modify my behavior, also known as brain wash, and he was, well, he was an asshole," said Cobb. "I think it will take six months to get you were I need you to be."

"Six months," growled Tony.

"Yes, six months," said Cobb.

Tony decided to take a different tact with him.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"A root cellar on a farm in Virginia. Don't worry they'll never find us hear. The farm doesn't belong to me. The owner actually is dead. I killed him. It's not really a working farm, though I am keeping a few animals," he smiled.

"Okay, why the bucket of water?" Tony asked.

"Two reasons. Do you have to urinate?" asked Cobb.

"Sort of," said Tony.

"Go ahead. I'm making you soil yourself. It helps in breaking you down," said Cobb.

"And the other reason?" asked Tony.

Cobb walked over to a hand generated battery. He worked the lever for a few minutes then he took the two wires attached to the battery and dropped them in the water. Tony got a vicious shock through his body that was so unexpected that he released the contents of his bladder. Cobb pulled the wires out of the water.

"I use it for punishment," he said.

"You could have just told me," snapped Tony.

"I believe in abject lessons," said Cobb. "You are going to help me deliver an abject lesson."

"Really, what sort of lesson?" Tony asked him.

"We have time, brother, we have time," said Cobb.

"I'm not your brother," said Tony.

"Oh, maybe not flesh and blood, but you are my brother. That's why I chose you."

"Lucky fucking me," spat Tony.

"You are lucky. I am going to make you a better man, a different man," said Cobb.

"I'd rather learn another language. I was thinking Esperanto," he said.

Cobb smiled, "We are going to have some fun together, brother."

"I'm not your brother," Tony said.

"You'll see that you are soon enough," said Cobb.

Tony watched as the man left him alone in the root cellar. He closed his eyes and started to pray.

NCIS

Ziva got in early, so early that Gibbs still hadn't shown up. She avoided talking to Ray the past few days, as she was still angry with him. He didn't understand how much Tony meant to her. She didn't even understand how much he meant to her.

Ziva turned on her computer and waited for it to boot up. Once it did, she opened her emails. There was an email with subject line said Agent DiNozzo. She opened it up. It was from Cobb.

_I know Gibbs doesn't open his e-mails, so I sent this picture to you. I knew that you appreciate it as much as Gibbs does. He belongs to me now. _

_Cobb. _

Ziva opened clicked the link that was in the e-mail. Slowly, a photo of the naked Tony tied to the chair with his feet in a tub of water appeared. Ziva felt the tears to start burning her eyes. Cobb was doing more than torturing him. Her years at Mossad told her what it was Cobb was doing, he was brain washing him.

"Oh, God," she said then she slipped into Hebrew and began to pray.

"What's wrong, Ziver?" asked Gibbs as he came into the bullpen.

She couldn't speak, so she moved her screen so that Gibbs could see it.

"God damn it," growled Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Tony had graduated to a pair of dirty jeans and a dirty tee shirt. He had lost count at how long he'd been in the basement, but he thought it was at least thirty days, maybe more. It was hard to tell since Cobb didn't let him sleep much the first two weeks. Between loud music and wake up calls with cold water and kicks in the ribs, sleep was difficult. The doorknob started to move. Cobb opened the door.

"I have some food for you," he said.

He had a tray with a plate of beans, a piece of white bread, and a glass of lemonade. Cobb placed it down on the chair and stepped back. Tony was no threat to him. He was tired, weakened from lack of food and behavior modification techniques. Tony looked at Cobb then at the food. He wanted the food more than he wanted to fight Cobb for his escape.

"I'm not much of cook," he said to Tony.

"Can I eat?" Tony asked him.

"Of course, you can, brother," said Cobb. "Eat up."

Tony went over to the chair and knelt down then started eating. He spooned the baked beans into his mouth barely tasting them he ate so fast. It had been days since he had last eaten and that was nothing more than a sandwich with one slice of bologna and one slice of cheese. This was a meal fit for kings in comparison.

"It's time I started to tell you about those who have betrayed us, brother. It is a short list of evil men and you and I are going to bring them justice. Let's see whom do we begin with. Well, there was Secretary of State Philip Davenport, a man who uses people like chess pieces. He cares for ambition and himself and nothing more. Next is Leon Vance, who thought up Operation: Frankenstein. We are people not intellectual exercises. Leon Vance has forgotten that. Of course, there was Trent Kort, but I've repaid him some, not completely, but some. I may let him live. I haven't decided yet. Finally, there is the man who handled me: Ray Cruz. Yes, Ray Cruz, the man who is fucking the woman you love. He told me who to kill, used me as a weapon, and didn't care about the victim or the murderer I was becoming. This is the man who is with your Ziva. Isn't that a little bit of irony," explained Cobb.

"More like poetic justice than irony," said Tony.

Cobb laughed, "Very good, brother. Very good. I can accept poetic justice."

Tony finished his beans then ate the white bread and followed it by drinking down the water. His stomach was full. It hadn't been full in sometime.

"We'll let your stomach set before you chose your nighttime entertainment," Cobb said.

"How about I just sleep tonight?" asked Tony.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Cobb. "I guess we'll discuss your night now. I can chain you and beat you with a rubber hose that leaves no marks or there is electrocution. It will be up to you, brother."

"You pick," said Tony. "I like surprises."

"Thirty-five days and you still have some fight left in you," smiled Cobb. "Well done."

"Does that mean I get the night off?" asked Tony.

"No, it means that I'm going to beat the shit out of you with a rubber hose," said Cobb.

"Well, fuck me, I'm such a lucky man," growled Tony.

"I do this because I like you, brother, not because I hate you," said Cobb. "If I didn't like you then you'd be dead."

"Small blessings," mumbled Tony.

NCIS

A cantankerous Gibbs walked into the bullpen at five in the morning carrying a large cup of coffee. Since Tony had disappeared this was his usual time. He used to investigate his senior field agent's disappearance alone and without interruption. Special Agent EJ Barrett was now assigned to his team to replace Tony. He didn't fight it because she seemed to want to find him as much as he did. Although no one seemed to want to find him more than Ziva, who had become focused on nothing but finding Tony.

Gibbs sat down at his desk and started checking to see if there were any overnight leads. He sipped his coffee and went through everything left on his desk by the overnight crew. There was nothing of use, nothing that was going to help them really find Tony.

The elevator ding announced someone had arrived. Gibbs knew that it was either Ziva or EJ. Both of them seemed to push the other to see who could come in earlier and who could stay later. In some ways, they were fighting over Tony, which came damn close to braking rule 12. If this was a normal assignment, he'd chew their asses off for acting like children, but this was about Tony. He wanted to find his senior field agent more than he cared about the rules.

"Good morning, Gibbs," said Ziva in a tight voice.

He looked at her. Her hair was pulled back and she wore cargo pants, a jean shirt, sweater, and leather jacket. She looked like she had returned to her old Mossad days.

"Morning, Ziver," he said.

"Anything overnight?" she asked.

Gibbs exhaled slowly, "Nothing."

"Thirty-six days, Gibbs. If Cobb is brain washing him for something, then he needs months to achieve an acceptable level of assimilation," said Ziva. "I contacted someone in Mossad last night who is an expert in brain washing and he told me depending upon the personality it would take three to six months for strong programming."

"How does this help us find him?" asked Gibbs.

"It tells us that we shouldn't give up and when we do find it, we should be careful," she said.

"Are you telling me that DiNozzo is going to be dangerous?" asked Gibbs.

"He is going to be dangerous to someone. We don't know who, but he is going to be dangerous to someone," said Ziva.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Gibbs.

"Has anyone taken care of his apartment?" asked EJ as she came into the bullpen.

EJ had her pulled back. She wore jeans, a sweater, and an overcoat. Both women were focused on one thing.

"I have," said Gibbs. "He owns it. There is a monthly fee, which is being taken care of."

EJ dropped her bag and took off her overcoat, "He'll need something that is familiar for him, some normalcy when we get him back."

Ziva's smartphone rang. She took it out and looked to see whom the caller was. It was Ray Cruz.

"Khara," she mumbled in Hebrew.

She shut off her ringer and put her smartphone away. There was no time for romance right now. Her partner needed her.

"Cruz?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," said Ziva.

Gibbs made a snorting noise, but said nothing.

NCIS

Cobb entered the root cellar. He didn't bring any weapons because he knew he didn't need them. Tony was too tired and hungry to start with, and he wasn't well trained enough to defeat him in a hand to hand battle. This wasn't an insult to Tony, but it was just a matter of training, and Cobb was going to rectify that training. Today was the first lesson on how to fight properly.

"Brother," he said, looking at Tony, who was sitting on the floor with his back up against the wall.

"What new amusement do you have for me this time?" asked Tony.

"I have a proposition for you," said Cobb.

Tony's sea green eyes lit up. So far, when Cobb proposed something he kept to it. This was how he actually got two plates of beans yesterday.

"Okay," Tony said.

"I left the door unlocked. We are going to fight. If you defeat me, brother, then you will be able to walk out of here on your own accord and leave. I won't follow you or try to stop you," he said.

"Why?" asked Tony.

Cobb smiled. It was a good question because it showed he didn't trust the circumstances. Tony was learning.

"You don't know how to fight properly. If you are to be of use to me, you need to know how to fight and kill. This is lesson one," said Cobb.

"Don't you have a video tape or book you could teach me with?" smiled Tony.

"No," said Cobb. "Do you accept the proposition?"

"You know that I do," growled Tony.

"Get up and attack me," said Cobb.

Slowly and with effort since his muscles and body ached from Cobb's daily torture, Tony got up. Gibbs said DiNozzo never knew when to give up. It wasn't in his character to give up. If it was then he would have become what his father wanted him to be.

Once on his feet, Tony awkwardly and violently attacked Cobb. Unlike Ziva or Gibbs, Tony never had intensive training in martial arts or hand to hand combat. He was a brawler. Cobb was well trained.

With two well placed kicks and a right hook to the jaw, he put Tony down on the ground. Since this was about training, Cobb had no intention of holding back. If bones were broken then bones would be broke.

"The best way to train someone is pain, brother," Cobb said. "Pain leaves an indelible lesson. Pain imprints on your muscles. Pain is everything, brother."

"Yeah, like you're a pain in my ass," growled Tony, as he slowly got up.

"I'm waiting for you to try again," said Cobb.

Tony decided on a different tactic this time. He didn't rush, but he tried a feint. It didn't work. Cobb was expecting it and he brutally let Tony knew that he was unimpressed by his change of tactics. When he was done beating him, Tony was on the floor bleeding and out of breath.

"The most important thing I'm teaching you here is not technique, but to always be thinking. Assume your opponent has a brain and think. You insult me to think I'd fall for your slight change of tactic. You act as if I am a fool. Thin, brother, always think. Fights are more than physical confrontations, they are battles of will and intellect," Cobb explained. "Now get up and try again."

"Can I take a raincheck?" asked Tony.

"Get up or I will kick you while you are down," said Cobb.

Tony got up. He wiped the blood from his bloody lip and the cut above his left eye.

"Pay attention to my moves and countermoves. Notice that I think several moves ahead, but I am able to adjust if you surprise me," said Cobb.

"Yes, sensei," Tony said sarcastically.

"Listen and learn, brother," said Cobb.

"Believe I will," said Tony.

Cobb smiled. Without knowing it, Tony had become an active member in his behavior modification. He was no longer fighting the training but actively taking part in it. Soon, he'd be able to have him programmed to kill Vance. It wouldn't take more than another three or four months.

NCIS

Ziva agreed to have dinner with Ray Cruz. He settled on a Mexican place in U Street Corridor. The name of the place was Alero. It wasn't fancy, but it was the kind of place that sold more margaritas than chimichangas. They sat at booth and the waitress brought over a basket of tortilla chips and salsa.

"We'll have to tequilas and an appetizer of steak quesadilla," he told her.

The waitress walked away. Ray smiled at Ziva, who was in no mood for flirting.

"I agreed to dinner, Ray, because you said that we had to talk," said Ziva.

"Zi, of course, we have to talk. I don't see you lately. You're too busy looking for DiNozzo," he said.

"Of course, I'm too busy looking for Tony. He is my partner," she said.

"This about Somalia, isn't it?" he said.

Just his tone made her turn to stone. Yes, it was about Somalia, but not in the way that he thought. Tony was willing to die to get revenge for her, but instead of death, he found her. He, McGee, and Gibbs brought her home to DC, not Israel. Their relationship changed then. He didn't really flirt with her anymore and she knew why. Tony had admitted in Somalia that he couldn't live without her. In his way, he loved her and she loved him, but she knew that Tony had been hurt by love. Wendy left him the night before they were to marry and Jeanne Benoit was a travesty that left him even further damaged. No, he ran from love and he ran from her, so she went looking for love somewhere else.

"Listen, Ray, this is about Tony. He is in the hands of a monster and had been in those hands for too long," she said. "I am going to find him."

"He won't be the same man," said Ray.

"He'll always be Tony. Cobb had it in him to be a monster, but Tony doesn't," she said.

"Of course, he does, Ziva," said Ray. "You think he is a fucking saint, but he isn't. This guy used to bang any skirt that moved. He's no damned saint."

"Ray, shut up before I hurt you," she said. "You don't know Tony."

"I know Cobb and I know what he is going to make DiNozzo into," said Ray.

"You know Cobb," she said. "How do you know Cobb?"

He stood up and shook his head. Taking out his wallet, he tossed some money down on the table. The waitress came with the tequilas. He looked at her.

"The money on the table should cover the drinks and appetizer," he said then he looked at Ziva. "Call me when you are done chasing someone who doesn't even exist anymore."

He stormed away. The waitress put the drinks down then collected the money.

"I'll take care of the bill," she said.

"You do that," growled Ziva.

She picked up the tequila and down it then downed Ray's. He was hiding something and eventually she's find out what it was. She was sure now that Ray had something to do with Cobb and the Port to Port murders.

NCIS

Gibbs walked into Vance's office just as he was requested. He stood in front of the desk and waited for Vance to get off the telephone. Vance seemed annoyed by the phone call. When he hung up, he motioned for Gibbs to sit down.

"I'll stand, Leon," said Gibbs.

"That was Secretary Davenport," he said then sighed. "He wants us to cut down on the hours be used to find DiNozzo."

"Why?" growled Gibbs.

"He said it's a waste of time. Cobb won't be found unless he wants to be found," said Vance. "He said Cobb will return DiNozzo when he is done with him."

"Goddamn it, Leon, I'm not giving up on Tony," said Gibbs.

"I agree, Gibbs."

"You agree," repeated Gibbs in surprise.

"I have to put your team back in rotation. The Secretary will notice it if I don't, but your free time is your free time, if you know what I mean," said Vance.

"I understand, Leon," said Gibbs. "Keep us off of weekends for as long as you can."

"I will, Gibbs. I want DiNozzo back, too. I helped create Cobb, so I feel responsible for what is happening to him," said Vance.

"This is Cobb's fault and no one else's, Leon. He's the monster," said Gibbs.

"Frankenstein created that monster, Gibbs," said Vance.

"And I'm going to kill that monster, Leon," said Gibbs, who then turned and stormed out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Over three months had past, three months' worth of holidays, weekends, lunches, dinners, and moments of friendship. Gibbs MRCT worked cases with their usual efficiency, though without Tony they weren't the same team. Whenever there was a lull in cases, they had only one cold case: find Tony. They worked his case going over leads, old information, and whatever else they had.

Unfortunately, it was a new year and there was still no sign of Tony. Ziva had fallen into the habit of spending most of her weekends with Gibbs, as they ran an off the book investigation. Gibbs could see her slowly falling into a depression. He understood it. He fell into a similar depression after the death of Shannon and Kelly.

"Ziva, go out this weekend. Call up Abby and McGee and go out," he said, as they sat at his dining table going over the phone records of all the victims looking for a pattern. It was a wild shot but that was all that had at the moment.

"I don't want to go out," she said.

"DiNozzo wouldn't expect you to put your life on hold for him," he said.

She looked up from the records she was holding. He saw a mix of defiance and sadness in her eyes.

"I love him, Gibbs. I have loved him for many years, but we…," she stopped.

"I know," he said with a sigh.

"I intend on finding him and having him back," she said.

"He's going to be damaged," Gibbs said.

"I was after Somalia," she said. "I came back."

Gibbs grinned, "Good girl."

It was Monday morning when the call came into McGee's line. McGee had kept a constant BOLO going with the description of Cobb and Tony. He made it a nationwide BOLO making sure it was sent out to every small town and community, also. The hope was that eventually someone would recognize one of them. McGee thought the chances were pretty good since they were both handsome men. Their faces kind of stuck out.

He was sitting there at his desk after a weekend of listening to Abby tell stories about Tony as if he was dead, when he got a call from a local sheriff in Virginia.

"Hello, Special Agent Timothy McGee," he said.

"Yeah, sure, this is NCIS, right?" asked the sheriff.

"Yes, it is. How can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got a BOLO with two photos attached to it from you guys. Someone in town recognized one of the faces. It is this guy Jonas Cobb," he said.

"Where?" asked McGee excitedly.

"A small ranch several miles out of town," said the sheriff.

"Sheriff…," he paused because he didn't know the man's name.

"Sheriff Langton," he told McGee.

"I'd like to have you meet our MCR Team at this farm. Jonas Cobb is a highly trained killer," said McGee.

"You're in charge, Agent McGee," said Langton.

"Me and my team will be there within two hours," he said.

"We'll be waiting for you," said the Sheriff.

"Remember, we have the lead on this," McGee said then hung up.

NCIS

Sheriff Langton and his deputy waited for Gibbs and his team at the farm. They showed up with Gibbs in a Dodge Charger and the rest of the team in the NCIS Van with Ducky and Jimmy come up the rear. McGee told them within two hours and they made it within ninety minutes.

In his NCIS windbreaker and ball cap Gibbs led the search of the house. It was a big home with four bedrooms. From the contents of the refrigerator, whoever had been staying there had only left within the last few days from the lack of mold but spoiled milk. EJ and McGee took the upstairs bedrooms. They found a dead body in a bedroom on the second floor. Ducky was called up to check out the body, while the team checked the rest of the main house.

Ziva and Gibbs checked the root cellar. They found a metal door that was unlocked and opened the door to see the room Tony was kept in. There was a single wooden chair, chains, a mattress, and a video recorder with some CD left behind. They both bolstered their Sig Sauers.

"This is where he kept him," stated Ziva, "and tortured him."

Gibbs didn't say a word but started to check this out. There were several bloodstains on the ground and he was sure that was the chair DiNozzo had been tied to in the photograph. They were gone, but, at least, this was a start.

"Treat this like a crime scene. Bag and tag. I'll get EJ and McGee to take photos," he said.

"Gibbs, we are getting closer," said Ziva. "We are getting closer."

"I know, Ziva," he said. "Cobb wanted us to find this, though. He left those CDs for us to watch."

She nodded. The bile of anger was rising from her stomach as she thought of Tony in this cellar for months being tortured and brain washed. She wanted Cobb in front of her, so she could kill him.

"He's playing with us and that is a mistake. We are going to get out boy back," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs, we can't let him win," said Ziva.

Gibbs smirked, "Ducky has said more than once that DiNozzo is stubborn like me. Cobb doesn't have a chance to win. DiNozzo will be back."

NCIS

Abby prepared the CDs to be watched in her lab. Besides Ziva, EJ, McGee, Abby, and Gibbs, Ducky was there to give insight into his psychological state. Gibbs knew Cobb wouldn't have left the CDs unless he was making headway in programming DiNozzo. Unless Cobb had an agenda, that Gibbs couldn't understand at all.

"Okay, I'm going in order of dates with the oldest first," Abby said.

She pressed the remote control button and started to play the CD. It showed a chained the wall Tony being beaten with a rubber hose. As the CD continued, Vance walked into the lab. No one noticed him, as their attention was on Tony.

The scene changed. This time he had pads attached to wires on his chest and genitals and Cobb started to electrocute him. They could hear Cobb talking and Tony screaming in pain.

"Vance thought up Operation: Frankenstein, but it was Davenport and Kort who really developed the program. Oh, brother, the shit they put me through. Well, you'll find out," said Cobb.

Tony continued to scream in pain until he finally passed out. Cobb walked over to Tony and gently wiped his brow of sweat.

"I'm sorry, brother," said Cobb.

They watched more and the more they watched the more their stomachs turned. Over and over again, Cobb found methods to bring pain to Tony, while talking about the men behind Operation: Frankenstein. It was painful to watch and listen to, but no one left.

Abby changed CDs. She was crying, but wasn't making a scene of it this time. On the CD Cobb was telling him how he was teaching him to fight. A weakened Tony tried his best, even got a shot or two in, and never gave up, but Cobb beat him bloody then poured water on him and left him on the ground.

"My handler Ray Cruz used to tell me that as long as I could move I should be able to take care of myself," said Cobb.

Ray Cruz. Gibbs looked over at Ziva and saw the fury in her eyes. Cruz knew Cobb and he never offered to help. Vance cleared his throat and Gibbs turned and looked at him. He made the cut the power sign, so Gibbs got up and looked to turn off the plasma TV. Abby saved him some embarrassment as she turned it off with her remote.

"I'll contact the CIA and have Cruz come in here to talk to you," said Vance.

"Thank you, Leon," said Gibbs.

Vance turned and left. Gibbs looked at Ducky.

"Give us your read on DiNozzo, Duck," said Gibbs.

Ducky sat quietly for a moment composing his thoughts. He saw the interaction between Cobb and Tony and it disturbed him.

"Cobb has adopted Anthony as a brother. He does not think he is punishing him or hurting him, but he is making him stronger. You see if it was good enough for Jonas Cobb, it was good enough for Anthony DiNozzo," said Ducky.

"When he says brother, he means it," said Gibbs.

"Exactly," she said Ducky.

"What about Tony, Ducky?" asked EJ.

"He is giving in to him. You can see it in his eyes and body language. He is starting to listen to Cobb. There isn't the fight in his body. Too much pain, too much torture, and now Cobb will start treating him as an equal and it will cause a dissonance in Anthony. Is he my foe or is he my friend? Maybe it is Davenport, Vance, or Cruz's fault not Cobb's? Maybe Cobb is nothing more than a victim also?" said Ducky.

"De-programmable, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, Jethro. It will take time, patience, and someone will have to get through to him," he said. "It will be difficult. Let's not forget that Anthony already has a great deal of guilt and psychological baggage to begin with."

"Psychically, Duck, what sort of shape is he in?" asked Gibbs.

"He has taken a great deal of pain, but Cobb has made sure that it isn't more than he can take. He found what Tony's limits were and he had pushed him to them, but he is not going beyond them. He wants him alive, Jethro," said Ducky.

"So, we don't have to worry about permanent damage?" asked Gibbs.

"Damage, but not permanent," said Ducky. "I believe that Cobb will start treating Anthony much better soon. Remember, he is trying to change his sense of reality. He is turning friends into foes and foe into friends. Oh, poor boy is going to be hurting. Play the next CD."

Abby changed CDs and now had Tony on a treadmill. He was running. His body was covered in sweat, but he was also fitted with pads and wires to be electrocuted. Every time Tony slowed down or wanted to stop, he'd be electrocuted. Just watching you could tell the pain was right down to the bone.

"Cruz is fucking the woman you love, brother," said Cobb.

EJ looked at Ziva and saw the pain on her face.

"She more than likely enjoys it," he told him. "If she didn't like it, if she didn't prefer him to you then she'd be with you. Am I right, brother?"

"Leave her alone," growled Tony.

"You defend her?" he asked Tony.

"Leave her alone," he said again.

"But she is fucking the enemy," said Cobb.

A feral scream that originated in the pit of his stomach escaped Tony. He tried to stop running but was electrocuted. In pain, he started to job again.

"He is the enemy, brother," said Cobb. "She is sleeping with him."

"Enough, please, enough," said Tony. "If you care for me then enough."

Cobb turned off the treadmill. He walked up to Tony, who was in tears, and gave him a hug. Tony broke down and started to sob.

Ziva couldn't take anymore. She got up and stormed out of the lab. EJ followed her. She found her in the Ladies Room crying.

"Please leave me alone," Ziva said.

EJ locked the bathroom door. She walked up to Ziva and turned her so that they were facing each other.

"He loves you," she said. "You need to be strong for him."

"I have betrayed him," Ziva cried.

"No, Cobb has betrayed him. Cruz has betrayed you. You have to be strong, Ziva. He really does love you. That pain we saw that he was in – that pain was love," she said.

"I… I can't," Ziva said as she wiped away the tears.

"You have to be strong. When we find him, he is going to need you," EJ said. "You know Ray is probably going to be the target that Cobb brain washes him to kill. You have to stop him so he doesn't ruin his life then help him return to the man who he was."

"And you," said Ziva.

"I think we both know I was fling," said EJ. "He loves you."

"But…," she started to talk and EJ interrupted.

"He loves you, which means he needs you," EJ said. "Now let's find him."

NCIS

It was a cabin in the backwoods of Kentucky, a perfect spot for someone who wanted to be isolated. There was one road to get to the place, an unpaved, off the beaten trail road. Cobb had taken Tony here to have his training finished by Cobb.

Tony sat at a table while Cobb was in the kitchen. The microwave dinged and Cobb opened it and placed to Hot Pockets on a plate. He walked them over to Tony and placed them in front of him.

"Two pizza Hot Pockets," Cobb said.

"Thank you," said Tony.

Tony picked up one of the Hot Pockets and took a bite. Inside were pizza sauce, mozzarella, and pepperoni. It was the closest thing he had to a real pizza in almost five months. He smiled. It tasted good.

"I want to talk to you about someone, brother," said Cobb.

"Who?" asked Tony.

"Leon Vance. He is your target," said Cobb.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Gibbs sat at Vance's conference table along with Fornell from the FBI, Thomas Malloy from the CIA, and Janet Evans from Homeland Security. Gibbs noticed that Vance looked upset. They had gone over Cobb's profile and his background. Gibbs noticed that Vance appeared to drift in and out of the meeting.

"The CDs left by Cobb of his," Vance paused.

Gibbs could see the disgust he felt drift across his face for a moment.

"His treatment of Agent DiNozzo has been analyzed and experts believe that Secretary Davenport, Agent Ray Cruz, and myself are at risk. They believe he is making DiNozzo into an assassin like him," said Vance. "Cobb has personal grudges against us all and from some of the snatches of conversation he had with DiNozzo indicates that he is training DiNozzo to kill Agent Cruz."

"The FBI is taking over the primary investigation," said Fornell. "We will need all the evidence collected so far."

"Agent Cruz has been giving a desk job at Langley until this is over," said Malloy from the CIA.

"Homeland Security is here to assist anyway it can," added Evans.

"When Agent DiNozzo is found I want him taken alive. He is a victim in this and I intend on seeing that he gets all the help he needs to make a full recovery," said Vance.

Gibbs looked at Vance and nodded. He appreciated that Vance was protecting DiNozzo.

"We'll do our best," said Fornell.

"It has been recommended that every target increase their security," said Vance.

"FBI is willing to offer added security if needed," said Fornell.

"Agent Fornell, why don't you finish up this meeting," said Vance.

"Simply put, we will coordinate this investigation from here," said Fornell. "A task force has been setup which I will lead. We'll find Cobb and bring DiNutzo home."

"Congratulations on the task force," said Malloy.

"We'll help anyway we can Fornell. All you need to do is ask," added Evans.

"All I needed now is the evidence collected by NCIS, including the CDs," said Fornell.

"See McGee in the bullpen. He'll get it from Abby. She won't want to give it up easily. She takes DiNozzo's disappearance personally," said Gibbs.

"I can imagine," smiled Fornell.

"Well, then, this meeting is over," said Vance. "Gibbs, can you stay behind," Vance said.

After Vance released all the security measures, Fornell, Malloy, and Evans gathered their files then got up and left the office. Gibbs sat and waited for Vance to speak.

"I want your team to take over security for me," he said. "This will give you an excuse to keep looking for DiNozzo and if he does show up, I trust you to take him down alive."

"Twenty-four seven?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," said Vance.

"Well, protect you, Leon and you family. And, we'll get DiNozzo back," said Gibbs.

"I'm more worried about my family than me, remember that," Vance said.

"Feeling guilty, Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"I just might be, Gibbs," said Vance. "All this is based on something I thought up."

"Don't feel guilty, Leon, it's not your fault," said Gibbs. "You may have thought this thing up, but others perverted it and made it into a tool."

"Still," said Vance, "it came from my brain. What was wrong with me to think Operation: Frankenstein up? I was trying too hard to impress people when I should have worried about those it was used on."

"It was theoretical. Leon. When it became real what did you think about it?" Gibbs asked.

"I hated it. I wanted the program killed, but I had no voice in it," he said.

"Still hate it?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes," he said.

Gibbs stood up, "Good man."

"Still not too sure about that, Gibbs," said Vance.

"Trust me, Leon, you're a good man," said Gibbs.

NCIS

There was a traffic camera near the farm. McGee had put together a program that slowly but surely picked up the first car that the traffic camera picked up coming from the farm up to three days before they showed up and then tracked it through every traffic camera, CCTV, and police camera. It was a slow, arduous process and he wasn't even sure that the car it followed was Cobb and Tony. Yet, it was worth the try, he thought.

Ziva stared at him as he worked his computer. She knew McGee well enough to know that he was getting more and more excited. He must have found something. She hoped that he had found something.

"McGee, are you okay?" she asked.

"I will be, Ziva," he answered then gave her a big smile.

Now she was sure that he had something.

"You have found something," she said starting to get excited.

"McGee, have you found something?" asked EJ.

"Give me a few seconds," said McGee.

"Don't keep a woman waiting," said Gibbs as he entered the bullpen with a fresh coffee. "I learned that from one of my former wives."

Gibbs sat down and looked at McGee. He had something. It was radiating off him. McGee looked up at his boss.

"What have you got McGee?" he asked.

"There is a traffic camera not far from the farm. I set up a program…," McGee started to explain his process.

"McGee, I want information not a description of how hard you worked," growled Gibbs.

"Okay, boss," McGee said. "I followed…"

He stood up with the remote in his hand and clicked bringing an image of a black SUV up on the screen.

"…this SUV through traffic cams, police, cams, and CCTV from leaving the farm to Kentucky," he said.

"License plate, McGee, who does it belong to?" asked an excited Ziva.

"It belongs to our dead farm owner," smiled McGee.

"That's Cobb and DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Well done, Tim. You definitely found something."

"Where in Kentucky are we going?" asked EJ.

"I lose the SUV near Mayfield, Kentucky a rural town in Western Kentucky," McGee said.

"Okay, gear up. We have a lead," said Gibbs. "I'll let the Director know that he needs a different security team for a day or two."

NCIS

Cobb laughed as he fed Tony pizza Hot Pockets for breakfast. In the past five months that he had him, he noted that Tony lost at least twenty pounds. He looked leaner and stronger than he was before. Besides breaking him down, he needed to build Tony back up to make him strong for the work he had ahead. He was almost there. If he had to send him now, he felt confident, but another two weeks would make Cobb feel secure that he had Tony where he wanted him.

"I really like these," said Tony.

"Enjoy. You've earned them, brother," said Cobb. "Today we are going to work on your shooting. Remember, you should be able to kill with one bullet only. You don't need two. The second bullet is nothing more than emphasis."

"I got you," said Tony, as he finished his first Hot Pocket.

Cobb laughed at how much he relished those Hot Pockets. Of course, he had fed him mainly baked beans for three months.

"We need to talk about what happens after you kill Vance. You need to evade and kill until you make your way to here," said Cobb, as he pulled out a map and showed him upstate New York. "Our side of the Niagara Falls. From there we can make an easy entrance into Canada to get away."

"Our side of Niagara Falls," he said. "And you?"

"I have two to kill so I might take a little longer than you. Get a room at the Great Falls Motel and wait. I'll show up, brother, and then we can start earning money for our skills."

"Huh," Tony said looking at him with confusion.

"Our skills, brother, killing evil men. We will be able to earn money off of it," Cobb said.

Tony nodded and started eating his Hot Pocket. For some Tony mind started to think about movies. Frank Sinatra movies came to mind out of the blue and one in particular, _Manchurian Candidate_. In a moment of clarity, he started to think about the plot that involved brain washing and assassination. Was he the _Manchurian Candidate_?

"What are you thinking about, brother?" asked Tony.

Tony smiled at him and said, "I was just wishing I had more Hot Pockets."

Cobb laughed, "I think I can go into town and get you some more. Any choice beside pizza?"

"No, just pizza," he said.

"Sounds good," said Tony.

NCIS

Mayfield, Kentucky was small town America, which meant it was the kind of place that Leroy Jethro Gibbs felt at home in. As he and his team drove into town in their Dodge Charger, the place brought a grin to his face. Mayfield reminded him of Stillwater.

"Are we staying overnight here, Gibbs?" asked EJ, who was sitting in the back.

"Local hotel," he answered. "I thought we'd see the local LEO, get dinner, and in the morning start canvasing."

"Sounds good, boss," said McGee, who sat beside EJ.

"I am willing to start looking tonight for him," said Ziva.

"We need rest," said Gibbs.

"I am not tired," said Ziva.

Gibbs glanced at her then shook his head, as he turned a corner. Cobb was staring out of the window of the local deli. He had just bought Hot Pockets and was readying to leave the story when he saw the Charger drive by with Gibbs, Ziva, EJ, and McGee. A grim smile curled his lips. It was time for action.

Once the car was out of sight, he ran to the Ford Pickup he had swap for the SUV. Driving back to the cabin, he found Tony sitting in a corner waiting for him. When Cobb came into the cabin, Tony looked up at him.

"We need to put our plan in action now, brother," said Cobb.

He walked into the bedroom and came out of the room with two backpacks. Tossing Tony one of the backpacks, Cobb motioned him to open it.

"You'll find fifteen grand in cash, a Glock 22, two extra clips, a passport with a false name, two credit cards, and a change of clothes," he said "It's time for us to start bringing retribution to some bad men, brother."

Tony stood up. He was a shell of the man he used to be, yet that man still existed inside of him. Tony slung the backpack over his right shoulder.

"I expect to hear about Vance's death," said Cobb.

"You will," said Tony.

"Let's get going, brother," said Cobb.

NCIS

Gibbs and Ziva were the first two through the door of the cabin. Their guns were drawn and they covered each other's back. EJ came in next followed by McGee. The cab was empty.

"Damn it," said Gibbs. "Let's work this cabin for evidence."

The four exited the cabin and went to the car. Gibbs opened the trunk and they grabbed their gear to start working the cabin. For the next hour they photographed, bagged and tagged, and turned the cabin inside out.

"Boss, I found something strange," said McGee.

Gibbs walked over to the corner where he knelt. With his flashlight, McGee highlighted something scratched into the wall.

"It says Captain Bennett Marco," said McGee.

"Is he some Navy captain that Tony knows?" asked Ziva.

"I'll run his name," said EJ.

"Don't bother," smiled Gibbs.

"You know who it is, Boss," said McGee, as he stood up.

"Yeah, I know who it is. Captain Bennett Marco is the character that Frank Sinatra in _Manchurian Candidate_," said Gibbs.

"Isn't that the movie where the Chinese brain wash a soldier to assassinate a presidential candidate?" said McGee.

Gibbs nodded yes.

"What does this mean?" asked EJ.

"It means DiNozzo knows he's been brain washed and is trying to retain who he really is. He's fighting the programming," said Gibbs with a smirk.

Ziva nodded in agreement. He was still Tony; at least, somewhere inside of him was still the real Tony.

"We need to get back to DC," said Gibbs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Jackie Vance made sweet potato pancakes for Kayla, Jared, and Leon, who sat with the Washington Post and New York Times reading them as his son and daughter teased each other. Also, sitting at their dining room table was Special Agent McGee.

"Don't you have an I-Pad, sir?" asked McGee.

"I did, but my wife broke it," he sighed.

"I have one," said Kayla.

"Me, too," said Jared.

"Keep it up and I might take them away from you," said Leon.

"_McGee, what are you doing_?" Ziva asked in his earpiece.

McGee lifted his arm up and talked into the microphone in his sleeve.

"I'm talking to the director," he said.

"_If you are eating breakfast while we are hungry out here I am going to kick your butt_," said Ziva.

Jackie Vance put a plate of pancakes in front of McGee.

"Thank you, ma'am," said McGee.

"Agent McGee, what did Agent David want?" asked Vance.

"She wanted to make sure I wasn't having breakfast," he said with a hint of guilt.

Vance laughed, "Tell them you deserve breakfast since you helped my kids with their math homework."

"Yes, sir," said McGee, as he sampled the pancakes. "These are delicious."

"She's knows," Vance said.

"I like compliments, Leon," said Jackie as she sat down with her pancakes. "Thank you for the compliment, Agent McGee."

"It is delicious, ma'am," said McGee.

"You two hear that," said Vance, "your mother likes compliments."

Kayla and Jared laughed.

"McGee," said Vance, "Has Gibbs always been so protective of DiNozzo?"

"Sir?" said McGee.

"Has Gibbs always been so protective of DiNozzo?" asked Vance. "It's a simple question."

"Gibbs is protective of everyone in his team, but he had always been extra protective of Tony. They have a sort mentor and disciple relationship, but more so," said Gibbs.

"The man has let up for the last five months," said Vance.

"Sounds like he thinks of him as a son," said Jackie.

"I don't think Gibbs is that sentimental, honey," said Vance.

"Okay, Leon, you know best," his wife said with a smirk.

NCIS

Ziva and EJ sat in the Charger. EJ shifted in the passenger seat and looked at Ziva. She had a smirk on her face.

"You sound like you don't trust, McGee?" she said.

"I trust him, but Tony was a bad influence on him. I know he is sitting at their dining room table eating breakfast while we sit out here with our stomachs knotted," she said.

"And that's Tony's influence," said EJ.

"Yes," Ziva said then smiled. "You know how Tony is when he wants something. He either whines or charms."

"Or both," smirked EJ. "You should see how he acts when you deny him sex."

"I would not know," Ziva said stiffly.

EJ chuckled, "You and Tony never."

"No, we have never done that," said Ziva.

"Wow, I always assumed that you had. I mean he's crazy about you and he really likes sex," said EJ.

"I don't need to know that," said Ziva.

"But it's true," she said. "I can tell that he is crazy about you."

"I mean about the sex part," said Ziva.

"You don't look like a prude," said EJ.

"I am not a prude, but I don't want to talk about Tony's sex life. He used to do enough of that without prodding," Ziva said.

"He was just being a showoff. The man is an amazing lover," said EJ.

"I thought I said I don't want to talk about this," said Ziva.

"Okay, still I'm surprised you never made love with him," EJ said. "The man is crazy about you. It used to piss me off because I was the one he was dating and you were the one he was worried about. You should really drag him off and give him a good fuc…"

"Please, can we stop stalking about this," growled Ziva.

"Okay, okay," said EJ.

Ziva now shifted in her seat. Her conversation with EJ made her uncomfortable for several reasons not the least of which was the fact she wanted to dragged Tony to her bed and make love when he returns. But, he won't be Tony. He'll be someone they need to help.

"Do you think Tony is going to try to kill Ray Cruz?" asked EJ.

"One of them will try," said Ziva.

"Yeah, I guess so," said EJ.

EJ looked down at her watch.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked.

"I have no idea," snapped Ziva.

"Someone is in a bad mood," said EJ. "I'm sorry if I put you in a bad mood."

"It's not your fault," said Ziva.

EJ smiled, "You really need to go to bed with DiNozzo when we get him back. The two are you are meant for each other."

Ziva's head snapped to her right and stared at EJ, who was trying not to laugh. It took a few moments but EJ finally got herself under control.

NCIS

Tony had taken a bus to DC. The bus stopped at Union Station on 50 Massachusetts Avenue NE. With a four day growth of beard and his hair a little too long, he got off the bus with his backpack over his shoulder. He already knew his target's routine and had decided on the bus to hit him when he arrived home at night. The Navy Yard was too problematic and hitting him in the morning at home might endanger his kids.

Kids. Vance had kids, thought Tony. He was a father and by the looks of it a good one, unlike his own father. Not only was he taking out the head of a federal agency, which he knew instinctively was wrong, but he was taking out a father.

Tony started walking. Captain Bennett Marco kept coming up in his mind. The movie the _Manchurian Candidate_. Cobb had made him into the _Manchurian Candidate_, but it seemed so right. Vance was one of those who created Cobb along with the Secretary of Navy and Ray Cruz. Yes, Ray Cruz. For some reason, he disliked this Cruz more than he disliked Vance. Cruz had Ziva.

No, he needed to stop thinking about Cruz and Ziva. His problem was Vance. He needed to kill Vance. If he did then everything would be alright and everything he had gone through the last few months would make sense. All he had to do was kill Vance, not Ray Cruz, who the woman he loved and was using her, but Vance. He would have preferred if it was Ray Cruz, that son of a bitch, but it wasn't. No, Cobb wanted him to punish Vance for being a good father.

That wasn't the reason. This wasn't about fathers. No, Vance needed to be punished because he thought up Operation: Frankenstein. He should be congratulated for being a good father. Yeah, that made better sense. He wasn't that bad of guy, Tony thought, no, he was a tough boss, sometimes unfair, but he was being punished for thinking.

Tony's head started to ache as he walked. Vance lived in a Virginia suburb. He needed to get to that suburb somehow. Probably by Commuter Rail. That was the ticket he'd take a train, _Strangers on a Train_. I wonder if I can get someone to kill Vance for me, he thought.

NCIS

Gibbs used the wood shaver to make the piece of wood even. It was a simple, redundant process of running the shaver over the wood until it was even. Tony hated working with his hands like this, but he needed it. He especially needed it when his gut was telling him that something was wrong.

Cobb was too smart to conniving to leave such an obvious clue that DiNozzo was going to kill Cruz. He'd want something more devious than that. Cobb would want NCIS to kill NCIS. It'd made sense if Cobb wanted Tony to kill Vance not Cruz. DiNozzo killing Vance was like family killing family and Cobb would like that with all his talk of calling Tony a brother. Fratricide. How much more satisfying than that would be for Cobb's and Tony's profile? Kill the father, the man who either abused them or didn't have time for them. Yeah, that made much more sense.

Now left his own clues about his situation and that was Captain Bennett Marco cut into the wall. Damn it, the poor bastard was aware that he was being used and probably still had little control over it. Cobb was expert in brain washing. He'd had it done to him on many levels and he had DiNozzo for over five months. Think about that – five months of torture, five months of good cop and bad cop. DiNozzo's mind can't help but to be confused, fuzzy, in need of clarification. He needed someone to show him the way back to who he was. He needed family, which was him, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, and Ziva.

Gibbs stopped shaving the wood. The tool had done what it needed to do. The wood was even and he had his gut all figured out. Now it was time for him to lay in wait for DiNozzo to raise his head. When he didn't he needed to talk him down. Once he did that, he was going to have to show DiNozzo the way home. It was going to be a tough journey, but this was DiNozzo. A hospital couldn't do it; a doctor couldn't do it. No, it needed to be those he trusted, which were few and far between. He would take care of Dinozzo.

NCIS

"It's quitting time," Vance said to the MCRT in their bullpen.

Gibbs looked up at him from his paperwork. He longer worked leads on DiNozzo because he was sure that Tony was going to come after Vance. McGee, EJ, and Ziva grabbed their jackets and their gear, while Gibbs slowly put his stuff away. He stood up.

"Ziva you're with Vance," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said.

"McGee, EJ, you take the lead car," he ordered.

"Yes, Boss," replied McGee.

"It seems that you'll be driving alone, Gibbs," said Vance with a smirk.

"Imagine that, Leo," smiled Gibbs.

"Not that I'm getting sick of you, but I look forward to be my driving my car again," said Vance.

"The burdens of authority, Leon," said Gibbs.

Within forty minutes, they were pulling up in front of Vance's house, while Vance and Ziva parked in the driveway. Gibbs hung back taking in the terrain. McGee and EJ got out of their car to make sure everything was clear. They opened the door to the house to find it quiet.

"Mrs. Vance," called McGee.

There was no response.

"Jackie," he called.

Still no response. EJ raised her gun and started the procedure to clear the room. When she entered the living room, someone grabbed her wrists. She felt an elbow to the stomach then one to the back of the neck and she was unconscious. McGee rushed into the room to find an unconscious EJ and Tony holding a gun on him.

"Tony, what are doing?" he asked.

"You wearing a vest, McGee?" asked Tony.

"Yeah," said McGee.

"Good," said Tony.

He put two rounds into McGee's chest knocking him flat on his back and incapacitated. Just then, Ziva, Gibbs, and Vance came through the door. All three had their guns aimed at Tony.

"Where's my family, DiNozzo?" barked Vance.

"I wouldn't hurt them," said Tony. "I'm here for you."

"DiNozzo, I'm sorry this happened to you," said Vance. "I'll take responsibility for it, if it will help you, but don't throw your life away by killing me."

Tony had his gun aimed at Vance's head. He knew he could make the shot.

"Tony," Gibbs spoke up, "you are like Captain Bennett Marco. You're fighting the programming. Keep fighting it."

Gibbs put his gun away. He raised his hands and started to walk towards DiNozzo.

"Now, I know you aren't going to shoot me, Tony, and you know it. So, put down the gun, son," said Gibbs.

"It's so hard, Boss," said Tony.

"I know, son," said Gibbs.

"He… he kept doing things to me, painful things, and then he became my only… family," said Tony.

"He's not family, Tony. I am, McGee is. Abby is. Ducky and Jimmy are. Ziva is," said Gibbs.

"I'm confused, Boss," said Tony.

Vance and Ziva watched the two men in silence. They almost felt like they shouldn't be there to see this. It was between a father and son.

Gibbs opened his arms and stood still.

"Come here, Tony. Come to me," said Gibbs.

"Boss, I'm really confused and my head hurts," said Tony.

"I know, son. I'll take care of you," Gibbs said.

Tony lowered his weapon to his side then dropped it. Once he did that, he walked over to Gibbs, who wrapped him up in a hug and held him as he began to weep. Vance finally understood Gibbs relationship with DiNozzo.

"Ziva, check McGee and EJ," Gibbs said as Tony wept in his arms.

With tears in her eyes, she did as she was told.

"Where is my family, Tony?" asked Vance softly.

"Locked… in bedroom… upstairs," he cried.

Vance put away his gun and ran up the stairs.

"It's okay, son, I'll take care of you," Gibbs said softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Gibbs gently led Tony out of the house and to his Dodge Charger. From a stolen SUV Cobb watched what transpired. His plan failed. It appeared that he needed that extra month after all.

Gently, Gibbs guided Tony into the back of the car. A sore McGee, who rubbed his chest, EJ, who was rubbing her jaw, and Ziva exited the house with Vance. They watched as Gibbs took care of Tony. Vance walked up to him.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Vance.

"Take him to the hospital to get checked out then take him to my home," said Gibbs.

"He's going to need help, psychological help," said Vance.

"Rachel Cranston," said Gibbs.

"I'll call her and tell her what's happened," said Vance.

"He couldn't kill you, Leon. He's not a murderer. Cobb did his best, but he couldn't make him a murderer," said Gibbs.

"You should be proud of him, Gibbs," said Vance.

Gibbs looked into Vance's eyes, "I am proud of him, Leon, very proud of him."

"Let me know what I can do for him and I'll do it," said Vance.

"I might need some time off and Cobb will either want Tony back or dead," said Gibbs.

"You have that time off and your team is on cold cases unless they are acting as security for Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

"Thank you, Leon," said Gibbs.

Gibbs got in the car and drove away. Cobb watched the whole thing. DiNozzo belonged to him. After he took care of the SecNav and Ray Cruz, he'll retrieve DiNozzo. He'd put in too much time and effort to let go of him now.

NCIS

Tony sat in the hospital bed. He had been through a battery of tests and examinations. The doctor now stood beside his bed reviewed his chart. He then put the chart away at the foot of the bed. Tony looked away from him. In the corner of the room sat Gibbs, who sat quietly and stared at Tony.

"He's taken a great deal of physical abuse. He has some signs of malnutrition and he then there is the psychological damage done," said the doctor.

"When can I take him home?" asked Gibbs.

"I was under the impression he was to be shipped to jail," said the doctor.

"Jail?" growled Gibbs. "He's not going to jail."

"Oh, I was under the impression he was," said the doctor.

Just then, Fornell entered the hospital room. He looked at DiNozzo, who looked down at the floor. Tony was a broken man.

"Gibbs, can we speak?" asked Fornell.

Gibbs got up and followed him out of the room and into the hall.

"What is it, Tobias?" asked Gibbs.

"Shouldn't he be in an interview room somewhere being questioned?" asked Fornell.

"He didn't shoot Vance, Tobias. He couldn't," said Gibbs.

"He knows about Cobb," said Fornell.

"He'll be staying with me. I'll find out about Cobb," said Gibbs.

"Okay, keep me posted. I understand that you want to protect him," said Fornell. "He looks damaged."

"Nothing that can't be repaired," said Gibbs.

"I hope so, Jethro," said Fornell.

"Trust me, Tobias, he will be," said Gibbs.

"Where's your team?" he asked.

"Waiting for me at my house," said Gibbs.

NCIS

Ziva paced the living room, while Abby showed up with the makings for a chicken soup and went into the kitchen to make it. McGee, EJ, Ducky, and Palmer sat about on the sofa and armchairs waiting for Tony to arrive.

"Ziva, my girl, do a favor for an old man with a heart condition and sit down," said Ducky. "You are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, Ducky," said Ziva. "I need to do something. I think I'll help Abby."

Ziva strode out of the living room through the dining room and into the kitchen. There she found Abby chopping away on onions and celery.

"I'll do that," said Ziva. "I have better knife skills."

Abby smiled and watched as Ziva twirled the knife then started dicing up the onions and celery. She went over to the pot where the chicken was boiling.

"I'll need carrots cut up also," said Abby.

"Too bad we don't have any Matzah, so I could make Matzah ball soup," said Ziva.

"You and I will be doing plenty of cooking over the next few weeks," said Abby. "Gibbs would be feeding him steak and potatoes every day."

"Tony will be wanting pizza eventually," said Ziva with a smile.

"It's good to have him back, isn't it, Zivy?" said Abby.

"He's home, Abby, but he's not back yet. When he comes to try and not to hug him. It will spook him. He's… you'll see. He's not really Tony-like right now," said Ziva.

"I've been reading up on brain washing, programming, and de-programming," said Abby. "I know that it's going to be some time before he'd back to being our Tony."

"We need to support him. We need to be strong for him," Ziva said.

She then cut her herself while cutting the celery. Dropping the knife, she stared at her finger as it started to bleed.

"Ziva," said Abby.

She moved to her side then brought her over to the sink and started running the water. Taking her bloody finger, Abby ran it under the water.

"You have it bad, don't you, Zivy?" said Abby.

"Have water bad? Clumsiness?" she said.

"No, Tony," said Abby. "You've got it bad for him, don't you?"

"Abby, he's… my partner," said Ziva.

"He's more than that. We all know. Even Gibbs knows it, though he won't admit to it. Gibbs just doesn't want to admit it because it will mess with his rules," said Abby.

"He looked so damaged, Abby, even more than I did after Somalia. I have to be able to help him somehow," said Ziva.

Abby dried off her hand then wrapped her finger in a towel. She looked through the cabinets until she found the bandaged. After cleaning and drying her finger, Abby bandaged it.

"Don't worry, Zivy, you'll be able to help me," said Abby.

"I hope so," said Ziva.

NCIS

The Charger pulled up in front of the house. Tony had sat silently in the passenger seat for the whole ride. According to the doctors, they wanted to keep him and move him to the psych ward to begin therapy. Gibbs said no and as his next of kin signed him out. He knew what was best for Tony and he was going to make sure he got treatment in a way that would work.

"DiNozzo," he said as they sat in the car.

"Yes," Tony responded softly.

He stared down at his feet.

"People who love you are waiting for you in there. They want to make sure you are okay. Do you understand?" asked Gibbs.

"Don't really like crowds right now," he mumbled.

"I know, Tony," sighed Gibbs. "Let them see you then I'll bring you upstairs where you can be alone. You hungry?"

"Little," he said.

"I'll grab you some food, too. Okay?" said Gibbs.

"Yes, sir," said Tony.

Hearing DiNozzo call him sir pulled at Gibbs' heart. The man sounded broken, alone, and scared. He needed to convince he wasn't alone and there was no need to be scared.

"DiNozzo, look at me," said Gibbs.

Reluctantly, Tony looked up at him. His sea green eyes were filled with fear and sadness. For the first time in a long time, he remembered how good Shannon was with people. He could really use her right now. She would have loved Tony.

"I'm here for you," said Gibbs. "No matter what happens or how long it takes I'm going to be here for you. You and I will go through your recover together. Okay?"

"Yes, sir," Tony said softly then an expression of pain contorted his face. "How can you trust me?"

"Because you are part of my family, DiNozzo," smiled Gibbs. "Now let's go inside."

Apprehensively, Tony exited the car. His first instinct was to run. Cobb told him where to go – Niagara Falls. Cobb wanted him after he killed Vance, but he didn't kill Vance. He couldn't kill Vance, which means Cobb probably didn't want him any longer. Cobb probably wanted him dead now. Dead was better than feeling like this, though. He didn't want to feel so afraid and lonely. No matter what Gibbs said, and he remembered Gibbs' face but how he felt about him was muted, he felt all by himself.

Tony stopped at the foot of the porch stairs. Fear overcame him. Gibbs, who was carrying his bag of clothes, placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm here, DiNozzo. Whatever you need just tell me," he said.

"Okay, I can do this," Tony said.

"I know you can, son," said Gibbs.

For some reason being called son by Gibbs made Tony feel warm, secure. He stepped up on the first step of the porch and soon he was standing in front of the door. Gibbs opened the door and ushered him into the house where everyone was waiting for him.

In a silent standoff, Tony looked at his friends and they looked at him. Each was told to be careful with him, so no one spoke at first. Ducky broke the silence.

"Anthony, it is a pleasure to see you again," said Ducky.

Instinctively, Tony trusted and liked this man, just as he did Jimmy. McGee he felt a little apprehensive about, while Abby intimidated him. Ziva, though, was a problem for him. He was scared of her and drawn to her at the same time. As she stood, there with her russet hair down and chocolate brown eyes, staring at him, he felt overwhelming fear of her at the same time that he wanted to hold her and be with her. His mind told him that she was dangerous and that she was something more than a fried.

"Hey, Tony. How are you doing?" asked McGee.

"I…um… I want to be alone actually. I kind of feel better alone," he said.

"Why don't I escort you upstairs and help you change. I heard that you have some bruises and wounds, which I can attend to then you can get into bed, while Gibbs gets you a bowl of soup. How does that sound?" proposed Ducky.

"I wouldn't mind that," said Tony.

Ducky took the bag from Gibbs and escorted Tony up the stairs to the main bedroom where he was going to be staying. In a day or two, Gibbs intended on having McGee set up a TV and Blu-ray player in the room and they'd get some of Tony's movies for him. Gibbs was sure that he like his James Bond and maybe some of his other classic movies.

Once Tony was upstairs, everyone looked at Gibbs. He shut his eyes for a moment then started to take control.

"Dr. Cranston will be coming over tomorrow to start giving him therapy," he said. "The man is broken and we have to rebuild him. Once he didn't follow through with his programming, he fell apart. He's a shell of the man he was. We have to protect that shell and remind him of the man he was."

"What about Cobb?" asked Ziva.

"He's a problem," said Gibbs. "He'll either want him back or kill him."

"Over my dead body, Gibbs," said Ziva. "I am staying here."

Gibbs looked at her and saw the defiance in her eyes. There was no way he could keep her away.

"Go home and grab some clothes, you can stay in my guest bedroom and act as security," said Gibbs. "I'll stay on the sofa."

"I'll stay on the sofa," she said.

"Ziver, I sleep on the sofa most nights anyway," he sighed. "I'll stay on the sofa. The rest of you will help. Dr. Cranston will probably want to talk to you about your relationship with Tony then we'll take it from there."

"We'll do what needs to be done, Gibbs," said EJ.

"Yeah, Boss," said McGee.

"I've got chicken soup for him," said Abby.

Ducky heard that coming down the stairs.

"He'll need that. He has some malnutrition," said Ducky.

"How is he, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"His body is filled with bruises and small wounds. I believe Cobb was not done building him back up. I think we got to him a month early," said Ducky.

"Thank God," said Abby.

"Yes, well, now it is our job to fix a broken man," said Ducky. "Bring him soup, Jethro, and don't leave him until he's asleep. The doctors sent along some pain meds, make sure he takes some. It will help him sleep."

"Ducky, will he be okay?" asked Abby.

"In time and with our help, he will be better, Abigail. In time and with our help," said Ducky.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Gibbs sipped his bourbon from a mason jar as he watched Ziva sandpaper a piece of wood. Upstairs Rachel Cranston was having her first meeting with DiNozzo. Gibbs decided the basement would be the best place for him and Ziva, while DiNozzo got the help he needed. Since they were in the basement, he decided to put Ziva to work on his latest project.

"Ziver, work with the grain of the wood not against it," Gibbs said then he took a sip of the bourbon.

"I am trying, Gibbs," said Ziva.

She stopped working on the piece of wood. Putting down the sandpaper, she walked over to the bottle of bourbon, poured herself some in a mason jar and then she took a sip. Both her and Gibbs had their guns on their hips, so neither one of them intended on drinking too much, just enough to take the edge off.

"They are taking a great deal of time," said Ziva.

"Hopefully, she is getting through to him," said Gibbs.

"It has been two days and I have yet to try and talk to him," she said. "I am afraid of saying something wrong."

"He's in a lot of pain, Ziver," said Gibbs.

The door to the basement opened and Rachel Cranston walked down the steps and stood at the bottom. She looked somewhat weary.

"Our first session is over," she stated.

"How did it go?" asked Gibbs.

"Rough," she said. "Can I have a drink?"

Ziva grabbed another mason jar and poured some bourbon into it. She walked the glass over to Rachel and handed it to her. Rachel took a sip and smiled.

"Okay, tells us about it?" said Gibbs.

"All I can tell you is that when he broke Cobb's programming, he broke himself. All his masks, personae, and his many walls came tumbling down. He was left a man who had been broken down by an expert and never built back up properly," she said.

"Can you help him?" asked Gibbs.

"If he lets me," she said. "He's still Anthony DiNozzo, a man who doesn't like to be pinned down."

Gibbs smiled. DiNozzo was difficult, but worth it.

"What can we do to help him?" he asked.

"Keep trying to reach him. He needs to start trusting again. This bastard Cobb did a helluva job on him," said Rachel. "I hope when you catch he you don't arrest him."

"I have no intention of arresting him," said Gibbs.

"Good," said Rachel.

"Where is Tony now?" asked Ziva.

"He's showering again. I think he might need some food," said Rachel.

"I'll go up and prepare him something," said Ziva.

She put down her drink and rushed up the stairs. It gave her something to do and she really needed something to do.

"She seems on edge," said Rachel.

"She finally realized she loves DiNozzo," said Gibbs with a smirk.

"Doesn't that play with your famous roles," said Rachel.

"If it bringr2r222cs back DiNozzo to us, I'll walk her doccwn the aisle to marry him," said Gibbs, "then I'll slap his head afterwards for doing it."

"He needs you. You are the stabile father figure in his life," said Rachel.

"I'll do whatever I can," said Gibbs.

"Good," said Rachel.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," said Gibbs.

"Let's give them some time together," said Rachel.

Gibbs looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you up to, Dr. Cranston?" he asked.

"Call it a gut feeling that you aren't the only one who can help him," said Rachel.

NCIS

Ziva had made a beef stew, since both Tony and Gibbs showed a propensity to prefer beef to chicken. It was filled with corn, carrots, potatoes, and parsnips in order to get as much good nutrition into as possible. She ladled a bowl of stew for him then cut two fresh pieces of bread, which she buttered, and placed them on the dining table. Returning to the kitchen, he poured him a cold glass of lemonade and returned to place it beside the bowl, but she found that Tony was already seated and eating. Ziva smiled, as she placed the drink beside him then sat down across from him.

She stared at his wet hair, which was still too long for him. At least, he had finally shaved his growth of bread away. As he ate, he kept his eyes down avoiding looking at Ziva. She was not in the mood to be ignored.

"Does it taste good?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said simply.

He was no longer the effusive Tony. When he did speak to her it was yes and no and the occasional grunt. Tony avoided eye contact.

"I am glad your home, Tony. I missed you," said Ziva.

"Um… thanks," he said.

"I know things are difficult for you right now, but it will get better," she said.

He looked up and stared into her eyes. She could see that he was haunted by the past five months.

"Will it?" he said.

"Remember me after Somalia?" she asked him.

He nodded yes.

"I got better. You helped me get better. Will you let me help you get better?" she asked.

"Cobb," he said then paused. "Cobb wants to kill your boyfriend."

Ziva scrunched up her face. Her boyfriend? Of course, Ray was her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him in months because of the search for Tony, but when he left, she was dating Ray.

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore," she said.

"Oh," he mumbled. "He told Cobb who to kill. Cobb said he was as bad as those who created him. He had no soul. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"Couldn't protect you," he said then looked down at his bowl of stew.

"Protect me from what?" she asked him.

Instead of answering, he took a spoonful of stew and ate it.

"Protect me from what, Tony?" she asked.

"Somalia, your father, Cobb, Cruz, and all of that. I was supposed to protect you from all of that and failed," said Tony.

"You don't have to protect me," she said. "I don't deserve your protection."

Tony looked down at his bowl again. Ziva hoped she had gone too far. She wanted to encourage him not to stop him.

"Tony, I don't need your protection, but I need you. I need you in my life," she said.

There was a silence as he played with his stew with his spoon. She listened to the scraping of the bowl and the pouring the broth from the spoon. Finally, after a minute, he spoke.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked.

"For needing me," he said then he looked up at her again.

The haunted pain was still in his eyes, but there was something more, something she had trouble reading.

"I think you know I've needed you for a while, Tony. I need you very much," she said.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because we are partners and we are friends," she said.

"Oh," he said then went back to his stew.

Ziva decided to take a chance.

"What are we to you, Tony?" she asked. "You know Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, McGee, Palmer, and me."

"Well, family," he said without looking up.

"Abby and I are your sisters, huh?" she asked.

"Abby, but not you. You are different. You have always been different," said Tony.

"Why?" she asked him.

For a moment she wasn't sure if he was going to answer or not, then he finally looked up at her.

"I can't live without you," he said.

"Oh," she said.

Those were his words in Somalia. Once she got back home, she gave him a chance to forget those words. It seemed that he did, as he let her go forward with her life without him. He didn't try to become a couple, but instead he let her drift away to other men.

"If you can't live without me, then why do you let yourself live without me?" she asked him.

A sad smile crossed his face. For a moment, he thought about his answer then he spoke up.

"My mother, Kate, Paula, even Dana Hutton, they all died. Even the ones that lived, it didn't end well. Jeanne and Wendy," he said softly.

With those words, he stood up.

"I'm feeling tired," he said.

Tony walked to the stairs then walked up them, leaving Ziva to think about what he said. He feared love because love had become loss for him. She had to change that.

NCIS

Cobb began stalking the SecNav. Even the best bodyguards in the world couldn't stop a determined assassin from killing a target. He was a determined assassin, but first he had to get down the habits and rituals of the SecNav's life. By the time he was done, he'd know when Philip Davenport went to the bathroom and what he read when he was in the bathroom. All the details would add up to a good kill where he didn't get caught.

Once Davenport was dead then he'd kill Cruz. Vance belonged to Tony, not to him. He had no intention of touching Vance, though. What he did intend to do was take his brother back. He needed another month with him. They had caught up to them too soon. Next, time he'd made sure that they couldn't catch them. It wouldn't be the US or Canada, but Europe that he'd smuggle his brother into. There he'd be able to take six months or better to get the job done right.

Of course, he'd have to start from scratch. They had gotten through to him at Vance's house. Either Gibbs or Ziva had been able to get through to him and removed all that programming and behavior modification he had managed. He'd have to be harder on him next time, push him even further to the edge and back. Once he was done with him, Anthony DiNozzo will cease to exist and in his place will be an assassin that Cobb would be proud of, and together they would make the CIA regret that Operation: Frankenstein ever existed.

NCIS

Gibbs decided to let Abby, EJ, and McGee over to his home in order to see Tony. Rachel said he needed to know that he wasn't alone that he had people who care. Since he was eating better, Gibbs also decided that he'd order pizza for them.

The door to his house opened and Abby dressed all in black came bursting into Gibbs' home looking for Tony, who was sitting on the sofa. He looked up from staring into space in time to see her propel herself at him landing on the spot beside him on the sofa and bringing him into a bone-crushing hug. He didn't complain.

"Oh, Tony, I have missed you so much. I mean without you around there was no one to pinkie swear with or gossip the way we like to gossip," she jabbered on.

"Abby, let him up for air," said McGee, who had a forty-inch flatscreen TV in his arms. "I got a TV for you Tony and a Blu-ray player in the car. I thought I'd set them up and we can watch some movies."

McGee smiled at Tony then carried the TV over to the corner and put it down. EJ was next. She smiled at him.

"I have some James Bond movies for you, including _From Russia with Love_," she said. "It's good to have you home, Tony."

He didn't speak, but he did smile, which was an accomplishment in itself. Abby gave him a kiss on the cheek and then rested her head on her shoulder.

"Ducky and Palmer are picking up the pizza," said Gibbs.

Tony turned his head to see him. He was standing in the dining room door with Ziva right behind him.

"Pizza and movies, DiNozzo, you should know you're home now," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," he said.

Gibbs broke into a smile, "You better have a John Wayne Western to watch, too."

"Yes, Boss. We've got _Fort Apache_ and _The Searchers_," said McGee.

"Maybe it's not so bad having you as a roommate after all, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

"Tony, do you think you deserve what Cobb did to you?" Rachel asked him.

She had made daily visits and told Gibbs that it was coming along better than she thought. From the kitchen, Gibbs could hear them talk. Gibbs could see progress and with every step forward, he saw the DiNozzo walls also returning. He could tell that Tony was angry with himself for failing to fight Cobb better. It was stupid, but Gibbs could understand. DiNozzo was a lot like him and they were supposed to handle anything that came their way.

"No, no one deserves that, but I should have lasted longer," he said. "I mean I was only abused physically once or twice as a kid after mother my died and my father lost it, but mental abuse, well, I grew up with that. I've dealt with that my whole life. I should have been able to handle mental abuse."

"Tony, you're not Superman," said Rachel.

"I know I'm not Superman. I learned that long ago," he growled.

Ziva opened the back door and entered the kitchen carrying a box full of Chinese food. Gibbs took it from her and placed it down on the counter. He had hoped Ziva would have taken longer because he didn't want her to hear any of DiNozzo's talk with Rachel.

"Tell me about that," she said.

Gibbs placed his fingers to his lips to make sure that Ziva didn't talk.

"I first learned I wasn't Superman when I blew my knee out and lost a chance at a pro basketball or pro football career. It was then that I decided to become a cop," he said.

"The Kid from Baltimore," she said.

"I couldn't save his sister but I saved him, so I went got my master in criminology while I rehabbed my knee. My football coach put me on his staff, so I went to school for free and rehabbed with the team. He knew I needed the handout because I had been disinherited by my father. You see I had to tell them about that in order to get my scholarship. It was humiliating telling them that I was broke even though my father lived high off the hog. But I got my BA and my Masters and my father never helped me," explained Tony.

"Kate never knew you had a masters," said Rachel.

"I know. Only Gibbs knows and personnel. I need a masters to become a NCIS agent. They changed the rules a few years after Gibbs joined. I graduated second in my class at the academy just like I graduated third in my class at FLETC. In other words, I did better than anyone expected. I even took profiling courses at Quantico," said Tony.

"You don't use those skills too often, do you?" asked Rachel.

"I like others do it. You see I am expected to do certain things and certain things only. When it was just Gibbs and me for a while I did more, used more of my skills, but once we got Kate, she was a profiler, Probie was a techie, and then Ziva, well, she profiles, too. As the team grew, I let others have their playpen," said Tony.

"You put on masks and put up walls," said Rachel.

"I survived," he said, "until Cobb. He got past my defenses."

"And that angers you," said Rachel.

"Of course, it pisses me off. I should have been stronger than that," he said.

"Tony, he tortured you mentally and physically for five months. Don't be so tough on yourself," said Rachel.

"Rachel, I should have done better," said Tony.

"You survived. You should be proud of that," Rachel said. "Give yourself a break."

"I don't deserve one," he said.

"Yes, you do," said Rachel.

Gibbs could sense that Tony was at his breaking point. He grabbed a carton of Steak and Peppers and chopsticks and headed into the living room.

"DiNozzo, I've got some Steak and Pepper for you," Gibbs said.

He walked over and handed Tony the carton of food and chopsticks. Gibbs then turned and looked at Rachel. His expression told her that it was over for today.

"Lo Mein?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Ziver, Lo Mein for Dr. Cranston," he called.

Tony put his carton down and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," he said.

He turned and rushed up the stairs to the second floor. Gibbs watched him the whole time. Once they heard the bathroom door slam, Gibbs turned to speak.

"He's angry. I understand that Rachel" he said. "This I can help him with."

Ziva came into the room with the food for Rachel. She hands it to her the waits and listens.

"He won't build things and drink bourbon, Gibbs," said Rachel.

"I know that," said Gibbs. "He'll be angry at himself, but he'll take it out on all of us. I know how that is. I know how bitterness can feed that anger. I can help him."

"How?" asked Rachel.

"I can kick his ass," he said.

NCIS

The Pentagon was the hub of the US military. For the SecNav it was just another stop of his lists of stops during a long day. He stopped there in the morning and did his meetings then left for meetings to return by six for the end of the day. It was six o'clock when the SecNav's SUV pulled up in front of the Pentagon.

One of the security detail with the SecNav got out of the SUV behind his and rushed up to the SecNav's SUV and opened the door for him. Davenport got out of the vehicle.

"Thank you," said Davenport.

He took a deep breath as two more of his security detail joined him.

"Gentlemen, dinner is on me after I wrap up here," he said.

Cobb was just under a mile away. He had a Barrett M82, bolt-action fifty-caliber sniper rifle. He checked his wind gage and took aim at the SecNav.

"I'm thinking either Thai food or Italian," he said. "Which do you prefer?"

"You're the boss, sir. Your choice," said the head of the security detail.

"Good answer," said Davenport.

It was just then that his head exploded like a watermelon being hit by a hammer followed by the pop sound of the rifle being fired. The security detail reacted immediately calling for backup and a grid search but all that was the rifle in Cobb's sniper next. One victim down and one to go.

NCIS

Vance called Gibbs and his team in for a conference. With the death of the SecNav, NCIS was tasked with assisting the FBI with capturing Cobb and Gibbs was his best investigator. Since there was no way he was leaving Ziva alone to guard Tony, Gibbs had them come with him. When they arrived at NCIS, Tony became sullen and silent. Gibbs had Ziva take Tony to Ducky then had her check on EJ, since Davenport was her uncle.

Getting into the elevator wit Tony Ziva stopped the elevator before they got to Ducky's level. He kept his eyes cast down staring at the floor.

"You are angry," Ziva said to him.

"Hmm," was his answer.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Cobb sent up a video stream of what he did to you. I watched as he talked to you about me and Ray. I know that bothered you, so I ask again – are you angry with me?" she asked.

Finally, Tony looked up and stared at her. His sea green eyes were dark with anger. Ziva stared back at him. She was going defiantly to get an answer from him.

"Tell me – are you angry with me?" she demanded.

"I'm angry with myself."

"That is silly. You did nothing," she said.

"Exactly," he growled.

"Tony, Cobb is a monster. There is nothing you could have done. It is amazing that you didn't try to Vance. You fought what he had done to you and you won," said Ziva. "You won, Tony."

"I loss, Ziva. I didn't win. I loss me," he said.

She saw sadness now mix with the angry. Slowly, she reached up and touched his face. When the skin of her hand made contact with the skin of his face, he flinched. Ziva's heart cracked at the thought that her touch caused him pain. She pulled her hand away.

"I need you to know this, Tony. I don't love Ray. I discovered this when you were taken. When you were gone, I realized that I can't live without you, either. I love you," she said.

"Don't. I'm not worth it," he said softly.

"Yes, you are. You shall see," she said then started up the elevator again.

In silence, they walked into autopsy. Ducky was making a pot of tea and Jimmy was gone.

"Ahh, Ziva and Anthony. I sent Mr. Palmer to get us scones, Anthony. We are going to have tea," said Ducky.

"You don't have to go out of your way, Ducky," said Tony.

"Yes, I do. You are my friend," said Ducky. "Ziva, Jethro called and asked that you go see EJ."

"I'll go now, Ducky," she said then turned and left.

"Sit, Anthony," said Ducky.

Tony sat down at the chair beside Ducky's little desk. Ducky poured them each a steam cup of Earl Grey Tea. He then added cream and sugar to Tony's tea.

"How has your talks with Dr. Cranston been going?" she asked.

"Fine," he said.

"Anthony, I know you. When you have to talk about yourself, it is far from fine," said Ducky. "How are you doing?"

"Angry, Ducky. I'm angry," he said.

"First, let me tell you something, you should be. You should be angry at Cobb, at what he did to you, at the pain and humiliation he caused you, but you should not be angry at yourself. You are a victim. Don't be angry at you," said Ducky.

"I couldn't fight him," said Tony.

"But you did, Anthony, and once you've recovered from this horrific experience you will have defeated him," said Ducky.

"Defeated him," repeated Tony.

"Oh, yes, and once you realize that you'll be ready to go back to work and catch the bastard," said Ducky.

"Do you really think so, Ducky?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"I know it, Anthony," said Ducky.

NCIS

"Fornell has nothing. The man took the shot from a mile away with a Barrett sniper rifle, a 50 caliber," said Vance.

They sat at his conference table. Gibbs sipped at coffee.

"He'll want to be up close and personal with he kills Cruz," said Gibbs.

"Cruz is a safe house under guard by the FBI," said Vance.

"Too bad they won't let us use him as a goat to catch the lion," said Gibbs.

"I know," sighed Vance. "Then there is me."

"You're safe, Leon. DiNozzo was supposed to kill you, but he didn't. Cobb is going to let you be until he can get hold of DiNozzo again. He'll want his protégé to kill you," said Gibbs.

"You seem to understand Cobb," said Vance.

"I've finally got a sense of his style. He'll want DiNozzo back," said Gibbs.

"We won't let him have him," said Vance.

"Over my dead body," said Gibbs.

"How is DiNozzo doing?" asked Vance.

"It's rough for him but he's resilient. He's had to be with his life. He'll be fine, Leon," said Gibbs.

"Do you need extra security? EJ has asked for time off. She wants to spend it with her family. I have the feeling she'd like to forget about Cobb. He's taken a lot from her," said Vance.

"Ziva and I can handle it," said Gibbs.

"Even though I want you to work with the FBI to find Cobb," said Vance.

"Keep Cruz hidden and safe and Cobb will come to us, Leon," said Gibbs, "and I'll be waiting."

"Sounds like Cobb won't stand trial," said Vance.

Gibbs smiled and took a sip of his coffee. He stood up.

"I'm going to find Ziva and grab DiNozzo then go home. Stay frosty, Leon," said Gibbs.

"You, too, Gibbs," said Vance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Yes, he was feeling better, so much so that he wanted something to do other than talk about himself and being guarded by people, who he didn't want to put at risk. What he wanted was a way to redeem himself and that meant a way to find Cobb and bring him in to be tried.

Getting out of the shower, he dressed in jeans, a lavender dress shirt, loafers, and Armani sports coat. When he walked downstairs, Gibbs was drinking coffee at the dining table and Ziva was cooking breakfast. Tony walked into the dining and looked at Gibbs.

"I want to speak to Vance," he said.

"Why, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"That's between him and me," said Tony.

Gibbs stared up at him for a moment then took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I call him," he said.

Ziva came in from the kitchen. She looked Tony then at Gibbs and back at Tony. There was tension between the two men.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"He wants to talk to Vance," said Gibbs.

Ziva looked at Tony. There was no hiding the concern in her eyes.

"Why, Tony?" she asked.

"I just need to talk to him," said Tony.

Ziva wasn't fooled. She saw it in his eyes. He wanted revenge.

"Tony, you should think twice about this. You are still hurting," said Ziva.

Tony looked at Gibbs.

"I'm ready to go whenever you want to," he said.

Gibbs shook his head. He knew Tony well enough to know that they were beyond discussion. DiNozzo was stubborn, just like he was stubborn, and sometimes you just had to like him have his way.

"I'll make the call after I finish my coffee," Gibbs said.

"The sooner the better," Tony said then stormed into the living room.

Ziva looked at Gibbs. He could read concern and apprehension in her eyes. Gibbs knew that Ziva and DiNozzo had danced around each other for a long time. From her expression, he knew the dance was over her and rule 12 didn't mean a thing to her any longer. DiNozzo was a different story. He was too angry to let anyone close to him right now. All he wanted was a chance to get Cobb.

"Gibbs, he shouldn't do what he wants to do," she said.

"We can't stop him, Ziver. We can only support him right now," he said.

NCIS

Vance sat behind his desk staring at Tony, who sat rigidly in his chair. He'd back a few weeks and had made great strides in a short time.

"You wanted this meeting Agent DiNozzo," said Vance.

"What do I need to do to get back on duty?" Tony asked.

Vance sat back in his chair and nodded. He expected Tony to push to get back in the game. The Director of NCIS in him wanted to use this agent to get to Cobb. He wanted either to use him was bait or what he had learned from his time with Cobb. The man in him wanted to keep DiNozzo away from this situation. The man suffered and was pushed to the breaking point if not beyond and there was no reason to endanger his stability.

"I need to know that you are ready, DiNozzo, to let you back in the game," said Vance.

"I am willing to go through a psych eval and a board of enquiry whatever hoops you want me to jump through," said Tony.

"I want you to be ready; I don't want you to jump through hoops," said Vance.

"Sir, I am ready. I want back on duty; I want on whatever task force you have set up; and I want a new security detail or no detail would be better," said Tony.

Vance mulled what he just said. Cobb killed the SecNav. He was a priority to find and bring to justice. DiNozzo could help with that situation. Still, he didn't want this man to go through any more hell than he had already been through.

"I'll make some calls," Vance said.

"Sir, may I speak freely?" Tony asked.

"Of course, DiNozzo, speak freely," said Vance.

"You won't be able to find and catch Cobb, but, if you use me as bait, you get him. He's going to want me either to kill me or program me right this time," said Tony. "Use me and catch this bastard, or let me use me and catch him."

"I want to work with you, Tony, but I don't want to use you," said Vance.

"We both know I've been used in the past by this agency. Jenny used me for her personal war against the frog. Well, this time I am will to be used. I am asking to be used. Please, Director, use me to get Cobb," demanded Tony.

"I get a psychologist in this afternoon to sit down with you. I'll also call the acting SecNav and see if you need be questioned by a board or if someone from the FBI," said Vance. "But you need to pass the meeting with the psychologist."

"And the change of security detail?" asked Tony.

"That's going to be a little more difficult to deal with," said Vance. "Gibbs and Agent David were adamant about being your security detail."

"You're the top of the pyramid, sir; you make the decisions," said Tony.

Vance looked at Tony and a smile creased his lips, "You actually are willing to listen to me as the boss of this place. There is a first for everything."

"So I get a new detail?" asked Tony.

"I'll talk to the FBI," said Vance.

"FBI is better than nothing," smiled Tony.

NCIS

Tony was in a conference room with a psychologist, who was called in by Vance. Both Ziva and Gibbs sat in the bullpen not sure what was happening, as they hadn't seen him since he got to Vance's office. Knowing that he had two agents getting more and more impatient Vance headed down the stairs to speak to them.

"Gibbs," he said.

"Where is DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs. The tone of his voice didn't hide his annoyance or his slow burning anger.

"He's in with a psychologist and the FBI is on the way to take over his security detail per his request," said Vance.

"Psychologist?" Ziva spoke up. "He expects to be put back on duty."

"He's demanded it," said Vance.

"Director, this is a mistake," stated Gibbs leaving no more for argument.

"It every well may be a mistake, but it's his to make," said Vance. "Trust me, Gibbs, I'm not in favor of this, but DiNozzo is not going to be denied."

"He is not ready yet," said Ziva, as she stood up and walked over to Gibbs' desk joining them.

"That will be up to the psychologist," said Vance.

"DiNozzo will have whoever it is eating out of his hand. The man knows who to hide in plain sight," said Gibbs.

"Let me talk to him. I will knock… I mean talk some sense into him," said Ziva.

"He has asked that you two are not on his case and that he temporarily be relieved of MCRT duty," said Vance.

"What the hell is he up to?" growled Gibbs.

"He's looking to take back control of his life the only way he knows how and that is get Cobb," said Vance. "If he passes the psych eval then he'll be interviewed by Fornell. If that goes well then he'll be working with the FBI on getting Cobb."

"This is madness. He should be with us. We are a team, a family. He is not FBI; he is NCIS," said Ziva.

Vance looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Leon, he is one of us," said Gibbs.

"I know, Gibbs, but I spoke to the acting SecNav and he is excited by the thought that DiNozzo will be helping the task force go after Cobb," said Vance.

"Not right, Leon, it's not right," said Gibbs.

"At some point, DiNozzo, put this out of my hands when he started to make certain requests," said Vance.

"This is stupid," spat Ziva.

She stormed out of the bullpen and headed for the elevator. Vance looked at Gibbs.

"She's emotional," said Vance.

"He's her partner. She worried about him and thinks he's making a damned mistake. I think that he's making a damned mistake, too," said Gibbs.

"Maybe so, but it's his mistake to make," said Vance.

Gibbs exhaled deeply out of frustration.

NCIS

Vance was trying to catch up on paper work when the psychologist came into his office. Dr. Holland was well respected at NCIS having worked with several of the agents.

"Director," he said.

The older man looked tired and slightly irritated. Vance knew that DiNozzo had purposely put the man through the wringer. Before Holland could make his report, Gibbs walked into the office.

"Agent Gibbs," said Vance.

"You know why I am here, Leon," said Gibbs.

"Dr. Holland, you can speak in front of Agent Gibbs," said Vance.

"Okay," said Holland. "I am clearing Agent DiNozzo for duty."

"How the hell can you do that?" asked Gibbs.

"I can do it because he… how do I explain this? Either that man is the most brilliant son of bitch at hiding his emotions or he is ready to resume duty," said Holland.

"You don't sound sure," said Vance.

"That's because I have the feeling he is brilliant at hiding, but I have no proof. Yes, I've read his personnel file, but I can't prove anything with him. I know he has been talking to Rachel Cranston, but she can't tell me anything. It will break confidentiality."

"You can't put him back on duty," said Gibbs.

"I have to Agent Gibbs. Unless I find a reason not to clear, I have to put him back on duty," said Holland.

"Thank you, doctor," said Vance.

Holland left the office. Gibbs still stood there staring at Vance.

"I know, Gibbs, you disagree with this whole process," said Vance.

"Leon, you know that he fooled him," said Gibbs.

"I have no doubt about that," said Vance.

"This is wrong," said Gibbs.

"Let's hope for the best," said Vance.

NCIS

Tony sat in interview room one waiting for Fornell. In the observation room, Special Agent Sacks and Ziva stood watching. Tony looked relaxed, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Ziva knew better.

Fornell came into the room and Tony smiled at him. As Fornell sat down, Tony straightened up in his chair and started to straighten his clothes.

"Alright, DiNozzo, we both know that you're crazy," smiled Fornell, "but let's see if you are ready to help me find Cobb."

"I love you, too, Fornell," smiled Tony.

"So, are you ready to catch, Cobb?" said Fornell.

"I'm ready to be bait if I have to be," said Tony.

"Okay," said Fornell. "If we catch Cobb, what do you want to do with him?"

"Kill him," smiled Tony.

Fornell looked at him and laughed.

"You are playing around this time, are you?" he said.

"Fornell, you know I want him dead," said Tony. "If he did the shit to you that he did to me, you'd want him dead, but it will be up to you to control me and keep me from going too far."

"DiNutzo, you're going to be a pain in my ass, aren't you?" said Fornell.

Ziva's stomach churned as she listened to the conversation. Fornell was going to use him and Tony was going to let him. She wanted to march into the room, grab him, and pull him to safety, but she knew she couldn't. He didn't want to be saved.

"He is going to be a pain in the ass," said Sacks.

Ziva glared at Sacks.

"If he is helping you then you should feel lucky," said Ziva. "He is worth ten of you."

"Well, he better be because the psycho we are looking for is worth ten of him," said Sacks.

"You better have his back, Sacks," Ziva said.

"Or what?" he asked.

Ziva smiled. It was her assassin smile.

"Try me," she said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

After the interview with Fornell, Tony was assigned to work closely with Fornell's task force. He waited in the conference room for Fornell and Sacks to finish speaking to the FBI about what was expected of them. Down in the bullpen, Gibbs and Ziva along with the newly arrived McGee started to get back to work. Vance tasked them with finding Cobb.

"Gibbs," the familiar voice of Fornell broke the silence of the bullpen.

Gibbs looked up, "Tobias."

"We need to talk," said Fornell.

"My office," he said.

Gibbs stood up and strode out of the bullpen and to the elevator. They waited for it to return to their floor then got in. Once in Gibbs flipped the emergency switch then turn to face Fornell.

"I didn't ask for DiNutso," Fornell said.

Gibbs didn't respond. He just kept staring coldly at Fornell.

"My director got a call from the acting SecNav and said that he wanted DiNozzo on the task force. He said that we should use him as a goat to lure a lion if we had to and that DiNutso was okay with it," said Fornell.

"He shouldn't be back at work, Tobias. He's still hurting," said Gibbs.

"Jethro, I have no choice," he said.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Gibbs.

"I thought I might use him to shake up Cruz. I have a feeling that our friend from the CIA is keeping information to himself," said Fornell.

"I should give you Ziver for that," smiled Gibbs.

"I need Cruz alive," said Fornell, "for now."

"Take care of him, Tobias," said Gibbs.

"I know he is important to you, Jethro. I'll try to keep him out of trouble," said Fornell.

"Keep him out of trouble," laughed Gibbs. "You can't keep DiNozzo out of trouble you can only hope he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I'll remember that," said Fornell.

Gibbs turned off the emergency brake and the elevator doors opened. The two walked off the elevator and returned to the bullpen where Sacks was waiting for Fornell.

"Let's go pick up DiNutso and get to work," said Fornell.

"Yes, sir," said Sacks.

The two special agents walked up the mezzanine stairs and headed towards the conference room.

"Gibbs, what is happening?" asked Ziva.

"DiNozzo is going with them," said Gibbs.

"That is not good," said Ziva.

Her dark eyes couldn't hide her concern or her feelings towards Tony. McGee looked over at her.

"You want to go to lunch?" he asked.

"That is not necessary, McGee. I am not hungry," she said.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

Gibbs stared back down at his work. His mind was grinding along. He knew Tony all too well and the chances of him not getting in too deep with this wasn't even worth calculating. Somehow, he had to keep tabs on DiNozzo without Dinozzo knowing.

NCIS

Cobb drove a beat up Chevy Impala. He bought it for next to nothing and now was checking out safe house that he remembered after safe house. Somewhere out there Cruz was in hiding and he was going find him and kill him.

As he drove along the Virginia Highway, a state trooper car came up behind him and flashed his lights to have him pull over. Cobb didn't it without hesitating. He then reached into the glove compartment and took out a Glock 22, which he hid in his lap.

The officer came up to his window and motioned him to roll it down. Cobb rolled it down.

"You got a break light that is out," he said.

"I just bought this," said Cobb, "I didn't notice."

"Well, why don't you give me your license and your registration and I'll check them out," said the Trooper.

"Sure," smiled Cobb.

He quickly cocked the gun and shot the trooper twice in the chest and once in the forehead. With that done, he dropped the gun on the passenger seat and took off. He needed to get a new car and maybe find somewhere to rest for the night. Cruz would be found eventually, and then it was time to recapture DiNozzo.

NCIS

Tony rode in the back of the car while Sacks drove and Fornell sat in the passenger seat. He listened to the banter between the two agents, as his own mind was filled with thoughts of catching and killing Cobb.

Did wanting Cobb dead make him a monster like Cobb? He had to answer that question for himself before he met up with the man.

"Where are we headed?" asked Sacks.

"Safe House in DC in Anacostia," said Fornell.

"I hate babysitting the CIA," said Sacks.

"Does anyone like them? I'm not sure they even like themselves," said Fornell.

The car drove along. Tony thought about his team: Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee. He wanted to keep them away from Cobb and this mess. It was too dangerous. Cobb was too dangerous. The last thing he wanted was one of them to be sacrificed for him. No, they needed to stay away from him and Cobb. This was now something personal where Tony wanted it to be just him and Cobb settling it.

"DiNutso, you hungry?" asked Fornell.

"Not really," replied Tony.

"Well, we are going to stop and get the best burgers in town and I'm getting you one. How do you like it?" Fornell asked.

"Cheese, ketchup and mustard with pickles," he said.

"Classic style. I like that about you, DiNutso," said Fornell.

"Yeah, I'm a classic," he sighed.

"Don't worry the burger alone will be worth joining us on this task force," said Fornell.

"So we are starting Cruz," said Tony.

"I think he is holding back on us," said Fornell.

"What can I do?" asked Tony.

"Well, we threaten him with prison time since he is CIA, a fat that makes him a heart less bastard," said Fornell. "I thought you might try and play him. Act like you know something and see if you can get him to open up."

"We going there now?" asked Tony.

"I said we are getting burgers then we are going back to the FBI to do some catching up. We see Cruz tomorrow, DiNutso," said Fornell.

"Where am I staying?" asked Tony.

"Your apartment," Fornell said.

"Alone?"

"All by yourself. We'll have a car outside the apartment building," said Fornell.

"Thank you, Fornell. I'd really like to spend some time alone," said Tony.

"Well, I'm giving you a chance to get your head together for tomorrow. Cruz is hiding something and I want to know what it is," said Fornell.

"Yeah, me, too," said Tony.

NCIS

Gibbs stormed the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee. With DiNozzo on his own, he barely got an hour's sleep. Abby was sitting on the edge of Ziva's desk talking with her and McGee was engrossed by his computer. Walking over to his desk, Gibbs sat down.

"I think the Director was wrong to give Tony to the FBI," complained Abby.

"He said he had no choice, but I don't believe him," added Ziva.

She also barely slept last night. When she did, Ziva dreamed that Cobb got to Tony again and took him away for good. After she woke from this nightmare, she couldn't go back to sleep. The thought of Tony being gone for good disturbed her more than she thought it would. Yes, she loved him. She had loved him in one way or another for years, but what she didn't realize was that she was in love with him. That first flush of infatuation all those years ago turned to a love that wouldn't go away no matter how tried distanced herself from him or treated him.

"Boss, I think I've got something," McGee spoke up.

Ziva's heart skipped a beat as both she and Abby went quiet to listen to him.

"What is it, McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"I've been checking police reports for DC and surrounding states and I've got one that I think is Cobb. A Virginia state trooper was shot and killed stopping a car. He was shot twice in the chest and once in the forehead. A passing by driver saw the shooter. His description fits Cobb," explained Cobb.

"Ziva, McGee, go check this out," growled Gibbs. "If it is Cobb let's if we can figure out why he was Virginia because the car he is driving is already gone and any leads will be cold."

"Yes, Gibbs," said Ziva, as she stood up and grabbed her gear.

"Boss, should we let the task force know?" asked McGee.

"No," said Gibbs. "Let them work their leads and we'll work ours."

"Okay," said McGee, who grabbed his gear and took off with Ziva, leaving Abby and Gibbs alone in the bullpen.

Abby slipped off Ziva's desk and walked over to Gibbs. He looked up at her.

"Gibbs, will Tony be alright?" she asked him.

"He'll be fine, Abby, or he'll have to answer to me," he said with smirk.

Abby smiled and skipped away.

NCIS

Tony slept no better in his own bed then he did in Gibbs. After a long hot shower, which was more relaxing than his sleep, he dressed in a black Armani suit, white shirt, and silk paisley blue and grey tie. Going into his kitchen, he made himself a cup of coffee. There was a knock at his door.

Tony went into his large living room/dining room. A table near the door there was an antique wooden box. He opened it and took his Sig Sauer, cocked it, held it in his left hand then opened the door. It was Fornell and Sacks.

"Jumpy, DiNutso," said Fornell.

"Come in," Tony said, "I've got coffee made."

They walked into Tony's apartment. Fornell took it in with a smile. It was neat, military neat, with expensive furniture, a grand piano, neatly kept bookshelves, and a feeling that the person who lived her was far different than the person who worked at NCIS.

"Jesus, DiNozzo, this is some place," said Sacks.

"Where the coffee?" asked Fornell.

"Kitchen," said Tony.

They walked into the kitchen. Again, Fornell was amazed at how meticulous it was. It was a beautiful kitchen that looked like no one used it.

"You got food in here," said Sacks, as he stood by the refrigerator.

"No, just wine, coffee creamer, and coffee in the freezer," said Tony.

"Do you cook?" asked Fornell.

"No," answered Tony.

Fornell shook his head. The number of masks this man wore impressed him. He was finally seeing the real DiNozzo and he was very much different from the man he had come to know when working with NCIS. A clown didn't live here and neither did a womanizer. This was the home of an introspective man who tried to keep people at a distance.

"Mugs are in the cabinet and sugar in the tin. Help yourself," Tony said as he pointed to his French press. "I need to finish getting ready."

"Sure," smiled Fornell.

Tony left Sacks and Fornell alone. Sacks looked at his boss.

"How much do you think this place goes for?" he asked.

"A chunk of change," said Fornell.

"NCIS pay better than us?" asked Sacks.

"No," smiled Fornell.

Considering the piano and little antique pieces, Dinozzo was also a man who was able to keep secrets better than the average agent. It was an interesting dichotomy.

"We going to see Cruz this morning," said Sacks.

"Unfortunately," said Fornell.

"You don't like him," said Sacks.

"He's the kind of CIA agent that gives that agency it's bad name. Yeah, he's got some charm and shine to him, but he can't be trusted and I wouldn't want to have to depend on him having my back. Cobb had to depend on him. Think about that," explained Fornell.

"He's an asshole," said Sacks.

"That, too," said Fornell, as he sampled the coffee.

It was a rich blend, the kind that cost quite a bit at the store. DiNozzo entered the kitchen now smelling of Bulgari Aqua. Fornell smiled again. DiNozzo had his armor on from the suit to the expensive shoes and the cologne. He was ready to meet with Cruz.

"You guys ready?" he asked.

"Let's go," said Fornell.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Tony didn't like Ray Cruz. It wasn't just the fact that he was Cobb's handler, the man who pointed the weapon at someone and then pulled the trigger, but it was because he had once had Ziva. For all their banter and flirtations, for all their feelings for each other, Tony had never had Ziva. She was always there just outside of grasp, a woman he loved but there were so many obstacles between them. Cruz swept into her life and seemed to sweep her away so easily that it was painful to watch.

"Agent Cruz," said Fornell. They relieved the nightshift. The two agents left in silence leaving Sacks, Fornell, and Tony now to babysit the CIA agent.

Ray Cruz, that awkwardly good looking man, sat on the sofa of the Anacostia area safe house. He looked up at Fornell with disdain and then over at Tony.

"DiNozzo," said Cruz. "Cobbs' play toy. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill you," said Tony.

Fornell and Sacks looked at Tony with apprehension. They both noticed that Cruz looked spooked right until Tony broke out into a big smile. Fornell looked over at Sacks.

"I want coffee, do you want coffee?" asked Fornell.

"Yeah, sure," said Sacks.

"Let's go get some coffee," said Fornell then he looked at DiNozzo. "You like it light and sweet right?"

"Very sweet," said Tony.

"As sweet as Ziva, right?" said Cruz.

"I wouldn't know," said Tony.

"Let's go," said Fornell. "Be back in fifteen minutes."

Fornell and Sacks turned around and left leaving Cruz with Tony and an unmarked car with two FBI agents outside. Once they were alone Tony became more relaxed, while Cruz started to tense up.

"Cobb liked to talk about you," said Tony.

"Well, I bet Ziva likes to talk about me, too. I'm a very memorable guy," said Cruz.

"Jonas said that you were the worst of the lot. Trent he could understand because the bastard was given a hard job to OU helped to make him who he has become," said Tony.

"Bullshit, he is who he is," said Cruz. "I had nothing to do with that. That is genetics."

"Sounds good, but you know it isn't true," said Tony.

"He was an animal before I got hold of him. I had nothing to do with what he's become," said Cruz.

"You know personal responsibility is a sign of maturity, Ray," smiled Tony.

"What about you, DiNozzo? Are you going to take responsibility for your fling with Cobb? You can't fool me, DiNozzo," said Cruz.

"Let's go find Cobb together," said Tony. "I'm willing to let him pass judgment on me. Are you ready?"

"I'll be judged by someone who isn't insane," said Cruz.

"Insane? And you didn't help make him insane, right? You are a piece of work, Ray," said Tony.

"So you have talked to Ziva about me. She loved my piece," said Cruz, who then broke into a licentious smile.

Tony didn't so much snap, as have a moment of complete clarity. This wasn't about Ziva. She had made bad choices in the past, but this was about getting Cruz to see the truth, even if he had to beat the snot out of him to see it. This CIA agent was always taking her on trips. He always had plenty of money, too much money. CIA agents weren't that well paid. Cruz knew something and he wasn't sharing.

"You and Cobb had special meeting places, where were they?" he asked.

"I don't want Cobb found, DiNozzo, and you know it," said Cruz.

"If he's found and questioned, he might actually tell them about some of the people he killed who weren't sanctioned by the CIA. You used to rent him out for money, didn't you, Ray?" asked Tony.

"Aren't you a smart one?" smiled Ray.

"You had him kill and you collected the money," said Tony.

"DiNozzo, why don't…" he started to speak.

Tony put his foot on the coffee table and pushed it with great force into Ray's shins. Cruz screamed in pain. Before Cruz could move the table, Tony kicked it into his shins again. Then he picked it up and tossed it aside. Before Cruz could stop hurting, Tony was on top of him. He was using everything that Cobb had taught him, every trick.

Grabbing him by the shift, he hit him with one, two, three, four rights to the face. Cruz was bleeding and stunned. He looked into DiNozzo's eyes and saw someone who wanted him dead.

"You sold Cobb's talent out, didn't you?" demanded Tony.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"You did you sell his talents out to," demanded Tony.

"Highest bidder," he said.

Tony let go of him then smiled. He stood up and walked away from the CIA agent.

"Fornell, did you get that?" asked Tony.

The front door to the safe house opened and Fornell and Sacks walked back into the house.

"Yeah, DiNutso, we got it. Our CIA agent is dirty and now he needs to start singing," said Fornell.

"Take him to NCIS. A Navy base with beefed up security is better than the FBI Buildings. Trust Cobb will get into the FBI Building," said Tony.

"I wouldn't mind letting Gibbs talk to him," said Fornell.

"I need fresh air," said Tony then he walked out.

Sacks looked at Fornell, "I'll be damned. I thought he was going to kill Cruz."

Fornell smiled, "He did, too."

NCIS

Cruz sat in the interrogation room waiting for Gibbs and Fornell to come along. In the observation, room was Ziva, McGee, and Vance, along with Sacks. Cruz had an ice pack in his hand, which he was applying it to his swollen left eye.

"I thought DiNozzo was going to kill him," said Sacks, "but Fornell seemed to trust him."

"You took a chance, Special Agent Sacks," said Vance.

"I know. He was goading DiNozzo, too. He was basically bragging about having sex with…," Sacks stopped when he saw Ziva glaring at him.

"Shut up, Sacks," said McGee.

"Hey, I'm just telling the truth," said Sacks.

"I will tell you a truth and that is if you open your mouth again, I will close it," threatened Ziva.

"I'd recommend that you listen to her, Special Agent Sacks," said Vance.

Fornell and Gibbs entered the interrogation room. Cruz reacted by pulling at his handcuffs which were cuffed to an iron bar in the middle of the table. He was trying to get loose. Gibbs snorted a laugh.

"Fornell, should we uncuff him?" asked DiNozzo.

"No," said Fornell. "I believe we are looking at a criminal, a man who has profited by selling a killer out to perform assassinations."

"Mistakes were made," said Cruz. He smiled afterwards.

"You're amused by all of this," said Gibbs.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, when you are caught the only thing you can do is enjoy yourself, and believe I have enjoyed myself. You should ask Special Agent David," said Cruz.

"I don't think this is a good time for you to be a smart ass," said Fornell. "I think this is a good time for you to be honest."

"And what? I'll be giving a break," said Cruz.

"The CIA wants you. They want to deal with you. Is that what you want?" asked Fornell.

"Prison is prison," said Cruz.

"Do you really think that the CIA is going to put you in prison?" smiled Gibbs.

Cruz thought about it for a moment. He was an embarrassment. If the story got out, he'd be more than an embarrassment. No, the CIA would want to make sure he disappeared in some way.

"What do you want to know?" asked Cruz.

"Everything," said Fornell.

"Where is your money kept? You must have set up some safe houses. Where are those?" Gibbs asked.

"You think Cobb is bleeding me, don't you?" said Cruz.

"We think it's a good chance," said Fornell.

"He was well trained, especially at taking advantage of things to stay in the shadows," said Gibbs.

Cruz smiled and shook his head, "I haven't checked my money lately. That bastard probably is living off of me."

"Give us the information and help us find him," said Fornell.

Cruz nodded.

NCIS

Tony sat in the autopsy avoiding everyone. Ducky made him a cup of tea and the older and younger man sat sipping their tea.

"For two verbose men we are quiet today," said Ducky.

"I wanted to kill him, Ducky," said Tony.

"Agent Cruz?"

"Yes, Agent Cruz," said Tony.

"I can't blame you. He is one of many villains in this unfortunate drama," said Ducky.

"I'm not sure I want Cobb dead," said Tony.

"Really," sighed Ducky. "He is the ultimate villain here, yet you have sympathy for him. Was it because he shared with you?"

"He let me understand why he became a monster," said Tony. "I'm not in the dark about that."

"But he did abuse you and torture you," said Ducky.

"I know," sighed Tony. "Don't get me wrong, Ducky, I hate him. I resent what he did to me and the pain caused me. Yet, he made me understand him. He is a monster who never wanted to be one, but people like Trent and Cruz helped shape him."

"Don't have too much sympathy for him," said Ducky.

"I don't. Actually, I want him dead," said Tony. "If he was merely capture and detained, he'd still be a threat to my life. Only dead is he out of my life."

"I see," said Ducky, who then took a sip of tea.

"Is it wrong that I want him dead?" asked Tony.

"No, my dear boy, it is understandable. Cobb has pulled you into his life and you want nothing to do with it. He is determined to make you like him and you refuse. One of you has to prevail," said Ducky.

"I won't become like him," said Tony. "I'll die first."

"I must admit that I'd rather Cobb die than you," said Ducky.

Tony smiled, "Thanks, Ducky."

"You're welcome, Anthony," said Ducky.

NCIS

Ziva was waiting for him in the hallway when he left autopsy. She was sitting on the stairs. He looked at her and she looked up at him. Immediately, she sensed his discomfort.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" she said.

"I've been busy," he said.

"You are lying," she said.

"I need to find Cobb, Ziva," said Tony.

"Excuses, yes?" she said.

"Excuses, maybe," he smiled.

A silence filled up the room between them for a few minutes until Tony sighed.

"I should find Fornell," said Tony.

"He is with Gibbs. They are still talking to Ray," Ziva told him.

"Oh," was his response.

She noticed that he flinched when she called him Ray. In her head, she was chiding herself for that.

"Well, I should find out what they are talking about because it has to be getting us closer to Cobb," said Tony.

"You have time," she said then stood up.

Even though she was now standing, he was still looking down at her. Her five foot six frame and his six foot two frame gave him the advantage. Usually, Ziva didn't mind the height difference but she wanted to look him in the eye, so she took one, two steps up the staircase. She was now looking him directly in the eyes.

For a few moments, she stared into his sea green eyes. He had so many walls up and she needed to get through them to her.

"Don't shut me out of your life," she said.

He looked down at the floor.

"You know that you mean too much to me to lose you, Tony. Don't shut me out," she said.

"I… I really can't do this right now. I have to find Fornell," he said.

He started to turn to leave, but Ziva right hand shot out, grabbed his arm, and stopped him.

"You are feeling afraid and alone. I understand that. You don't know if you are worthy of love or life. I understand that. I've been there after Somalia. Do not shut me out, Tony. You once said that you can't live without me. Well, I have discovered that I can't live without you, either. We need each other," she said.

Without looking at her, he gently pulled his arm away.

"I…," he paused then looked at her with eyes filled with pain. "I need to stop him. I can't think of anything else until I do."

"I understand, but I am not going to let you get away from me. If you run, I will follow," she said.

He nodded his head and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

"Boss, I checked the accounts that Cruz gave us and they have been bled of money," said McGee.

"Track the money, McGee," said Gibbs.

He picked up his cup and took a sip of coffee. Ziva sighed. She had no idea where Tony was and it was driving her crazy. He was working with the FBI task force, which meant he was backed by Fornell and Sacks and not her and Gibbs. She looked over at Gibbs.

"Patience, Ziver," he said. "The best way we can deal with this is by finding Cobb before the task force. Cruz had his own safe houses and one of them is in Baltimore. Why don't we check it out?"

"Yes, Gibbs," she said.

He grabbed his gun and coat and she did the same. Before leaving the bullpen, Gibbs looked over at McGee.

"Follow the damned money, McGee; it might lead us to Cobb," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," said McGee.

"We are checking out Baltimore. If you don't hear from us in two hours, send re-enforcements," he smiled.

Gibbs and Ziva exited the bullpen.

NCIS

Tony sat in the J Edgar Hoover Building in Fornell's office, while Fornell had a meeting with one of his superiors. Sacks was at his desk along with Agent Murphy and Agent Hernandez. They were Fornell's team and the tip of the task force. He felt useless just waiting for Fornell to return to give him some busy work.

Fornell walked passed desks and into his office. He looked at Tony, who was playing a game on his smartphone. Sitting down, he growled.

"What's wrong, Fornell?" asked Tony.

"Trying to make arrangements to transport Cruz from NCIS to the Marshalls," he said. "The CIA is kicking and pissing and moaning. They want Cruz and want him bad for debriefing. I have the feeling we are going to have to make a trip to Langley with him."

"I don't trust the CIA," Tony said.

"The CIA doesn't even trust the CIA," said Fornell.

"I guess that means the Marshalls will pick Cruz up at NCIS and bring him to Langley," said Tony.

"No," smiled Fornell. "We will. I don't trust the CIA, either."

"I wonder what the CIA wants to talk with him about," said Tony.

"More secrets, DiNutso, more secrets," he sadly.

"What do you want me to do, Fornell?" Tony asked him.

"Be patient, DiNutso," said Fornell. "I need to have my director talk to the CIA and then we might be taking a trip to Langley."

"What do you think they'll do to Cruz?" asked Tony.

"They will either make him disappear or they will make him want to disappear," said Fornell. "He used an asset to make money and got caught. The CIA frowns on that."

"Cobb wants him dead," said Tony. "We better make sure we have enough people when we transport him."

"We will," said Fornell.

NCIS

The house in Baltimore was empty, but it had been stayed in just recently. There some fast food containers and bags, as well as newspapers and magazine. Gibbs went through the living room and bathroom and Ziva went through the bedroom and kitchen. As Ziva went through the kitchen, she found a note addressed to Gibbs.

Bringing the note into the living room, she handed it to Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, Ray Cruz will die and soon. As for Agent DiNozzo, I sent him out into the world before he was completely baked. I won't make that mistake with him the next time. For years, he has had your six. He will have mine in the future. Jonas Cobb," Gibbs read the letter aloud.

"He has to be playing with us. He can't intend on re-kidnapping Tony," she said.

"Ziva, he's insane. He means everything," said Gibbs.

"We have to let Fornell know about this letter," she said.

"Yeah, I know," he said. `

NCIS

The FBI arrived in three cars in order to pick up Cruz and transport to Langley. Fornell left Sacks and Tony in the car that was going to transport Cruz with Sacks driving, while he and the rest of the FBI went up to collect Cruz.

"So, DiNozzo, you ready for spending some quality time in the backseat with Cruz?" asked Sacks.

"Shut up, Slacks," said Tony.

"Come on and have a sense of humor, DiNozzo. I know that Cruz was banging Agent David. Everyone knows you want to bang her. It must make you feel uncomfortable," said Sacks.

"You know what makes me feel uncomfortable, Sacks – talking to you," said Tony.

"Sensitive one, aren't you?" chuckled Sacks.

Sacks placed both his hands on the steering wheel, while in the backseat Tony rubbed his face with his right hand. He wasn't in the mood to take Sacks teasing and he definitely wasn't in the mood to spend quality time with Ray Cruz, but this was the price he was paying to keep his friends at NCIS out of this investigation.

Fornell got into the car. He looked like his usual pissed off self. An FBI agent placed a handcuffed Ray Cruz in the back with Tony then slammed the door shut.

"Let's go," growled Fornell.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, are you here to ask me question?" asked Cruz.

"Nope," was Tony's answer.

"Too bad, I was in the mood to talk about Ziva. You know the girl has some serious game," Cruz smiled.

"Fuck you, Cruz," said Tony.

"You know she's a screamer," said Cruz.

"She was probably faking, just to make you feel good about you know," said Tony.

"You know what?" asked Cruz.

"You know you're small dick," said Tony.

Fornell chuckled in the front of the car.

"I made her scream legitimately," he said.

"You know that just sounds like weak shit know," smiled Tony.

"One of these days, DiNozzo, you are finally going to end up in bed with her and I just want you to remember that I planted my flag there first," said Cruz.

"Planted my flag," laughed Tony. "Are you a spy or an eleven year old going through puberty?"

"You are just…," Cruz started to speak when the back windshield exploded, as did Ray Cruz's head. The .50 caliber bullet continued into the back of Sacks head. His body slumped forward onto the steering wheel, as Fornell tried to grab the wheel, but it was too late. The car slammed into the railing of the freeway and did a flip then started to roll.

The other two FBI cars immediately cut off traffic and called for EMTs and fire department. Two of the agents ran over to the upturned car and tried to check who was alive and who was dead. The sight that greeted them was a headless Cruz, a dead Sacks, a beat up and bleeding Fornell, and a beat up and bleeding DiNozzo, who was covered with his and Cruz's blood.

"Make sure several buses are coming and fast," cried an FBI agent. "I don't want to move anyone until the EMTs are here."

NCIS

In the waiting room of Georgetown University Medical Center, Ducky, Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee sat waiting to hear about Tony.

"It is interesting, Jethro. The more personal the victim, the more important, and our Mr. Cobb kills them from afar. The more impersonal the murder and he gets up and close to his victim," said Gibbs.

"What does it tell you, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"The SecNav and Cruz held power over him, so he treated them almost with fear, a long range sniper rifle," said Ducky. "They are the last of the potential victims he is afraid of. We know Kort he crippled and Vance he intends on Anthony killing. There is no telling how he will strike next, but more than likely it will be up close and personal because the victim will be impersonal, unless there are a few potential victims left out there that he has a personal relationship."

"Like DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "He either wants DiNozzo as an apprentice or he wants him dead."

"Exactly," said Ducky.

A nurse in scrubs came into the waiting room.

"Agent Gibbs," she said.

"I'm Gibbs."

Gibbs stood up and walked over to her.

"Agent Fornell is awake and wants to speak to you," she said.

"Show the way," he said.

Gibbs left with the nurse leaving Ducky now with Ziva to make conversation, as McGee was on the smartphone with Abby.

"Do you think Cobb will want Tony dead?" asked Ziva.

"He will want him either at his side or dead," said Ducky. "For all his skills and ability to murder, Cobb is an insecure young man. He wants a friends, a brother. He wants Anthony."

"He cannot have him," replied Ziva.

Gibbs entered Fornell's room. The FBI agent was had a broken nose, black eye, head injury, three broken ribs, and a broken left wrist. There were also contusions and bruises, but Fornell ignored them. The rest of his injuries he couldn't ignore.

"Bastard kill one of my men, Jethro; I want him dead," said Fornell.

"I agree, Tobias," said Gibbs.

"Cruz deserved to have his head blown off, but Sacks was one of my men," growled Fornell.

Gibbs picked up the trigger that when pressed releases some morphine to take away the pain and made sure it was Fornell's hand.

"Take away the pain, Tobias, and get some rest," Gibbs said.

"I want him dead," said Fornell.

Gibbs placed his thumb on the trigger and pressed it twice.

"Get some rest, Tobias," said Gibbs.

"Bastard deserves to die," Fornell said in a weak voice, as he started to fall asleep.

Gibbs left the room and looked for a nurse. He saw one and walked over to her.

"Agent DiNozzo, how is he?" asked Gibbs.

"Let's check that out for you," she said.

Gibbs followed her to the nurse's desk where she checked on the computer about DiNozzo.

"Agent DiNozzo has a mild concussion, serious bruises, and two broken ribs, one of which penetrated his ribs," she said.

"He has scarred lungs from surviving the plague. A Dr. Brad Pitt at Walter Reed. He has worked closely with him on his lungs," said Gibbs.

"I believe that the doctors have called him in to consult, which is why you haven't been able to see Agent DiNozzo," said the nurse. "They are working on his lung."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead with his right hand then walked back to the waiting room. Entering the waiting room, he saw McGee in the smartphone and Ducky and Ziva in conversations. He walked over and sat beside Ducky.

"Have you heard anything about Anthony?" asked Ducky.

"One of his broken ribs punctured his lung. Brad is here to take care of his lung," said Gibbs.

"Thank heavens," said Ducky. "Dr. Pitt has a great deal invested in Anthony's lungs."

"He was the doctor who dealt with him with the plague, yes?" asked Ziva.

"Yes, he is. He is also the man who ended Tony's chance at a professional career athletic career," said Ducky.

Ziva looked at Ducky with some confusion.

"It a long story," said Gibbs.

She nodded.

NCIS

Ziva and Gibbs finally were let into his room. Tony was lying in the hospital bed out cold. He had an oxygen mask on and was hooked up to an IV. Dr. Pitt was checking his chart.

"Brad," said Gibbs, "how is he?"

"We have to re-inflate his lung and I have him on some strong antibiotics to make sure he doesn't get any infections. I need him to come see when he's healthy. He hasn't been taking care of his lungs. One good winter's cold could become pneumonia with him and that could end his career as a field agent," explained Brad.

"His lungs are that bad?" asked Ziva.

"They are bad and getting worse because he doesn't take good enough care of them. He needs to use a nebulizer every night and carrying an inhaler, as well as some other things. If he'd listen to me his lungs would be better off," said Pitt.

"He will take care of himself; I'll make sure of it," said Ziva.

Brad looked at Gibbs, who nodded and smiled.

"Well, Agent David, when he is up and mobile, you get him in to see me. I've put a lot of work into that man and I don't want to see it wasted, especially when if he'd listen to me he could be doing better," said Brad.

"That would mean taking care of himself," growled Ziva. "Well, I'll make sure of it."

Gibbs chuckled, as he realized any chance of preserving rule 12 was dead and gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

It was late at night in the hospital. Tony was feeling trapped by the four walls. He sat up slowly then he grunted from that the pain his broken ribs were causing him. Carefully, he threw his legs over the side of his bed and sat until the pain diminished. His lungs were doing better thanks to Brad Pitt. Yes, he had to go through a lecture from Brad about taking better care of himself and starting a new regime of meds and exercises for his lungs. He smiled and nodded and tried to give the impression that he cared about what he was saying, while deep down he realizes that Cobb will probably be the death of him so it didn't matter.

The door to his room opened slowly and a nurse came into the room. She was surprised to see him sitting up.

"You should be asleep," she said.

"I want AMA forms to sign. I'm leaving," he smiled.

"I don't recommend that," she said.

"My life is filled with me doing things that people have recommended me not to do," he smiled. "Forms, please."

She shook her head in annoyance, "Anything else."

"Clothes would be nice," he smiled.

"I believe there are some in the closet," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Tony, "AMA forms, please."

NCIS

He had convinced Fornell that he didn't need anyone guarding his hospital room. Cobb wouldn't approach him in a hospital unless it was to kill him and Tony was sure that Cobb wanted him as a buddy, a pet. Without a guard, it was easy to sign the AMA forms, grab a cab, and head home to his apartment. Cobb was out there, yet somehow he didn't care at the moment. Maybe it was having Cruz's head explode beside him and find himself to brain matter all over his suit.

"Forty three dollars and fifty cents," the cab driver said.

Tony pulled fifty dollars out of his wallet and handed it to the driver then got out and headed into his apartment building. Letting himself into his home, he went through his ritual of putting away his gun in an antique box; feed Kate the gold fish, then put away his jacket. Since he was wearing gym clothes, as his suit had Ray Cruz on it, he didn't feel like changing into his PJ's.

He sat down on the sofa, grabbed the universal remote, and put on his CD player. Suddenly, Sinatra singing a paean to lost love filled the room. He leaned back on his cream colored sofa, closed his eyes, and let the music assuage his nerves. His ribs hurt but not enough to keep him in the hospital. No, he needed this. He needed time alone in order to think and really relax.

His smartphone rang. He pulled it out of his sweat pants pocket and looked at it. It was Ziva. He looked at the time and it was four in the morning. Leave it to Ziva to check how he was at the hospital in the predawn hours. She was probably checking on his before her run. He pressed the button to drop the call. Conversation, even just to tell someone he was fine, was beyond him at the moment. All he wanted was quiet and contemplation.

The smartphone rang again. It was Ziva again. He smiled. She was persistent if she was anything. He dropped this call, also. Ziva meant well and he had deep feelings for her, but he needed to be alone. He needed to get his head on straight and, if possible, deal with this alone. Though, Ziva might be feeling down with the death of Ray Cruz. She liked him, which was something that always bothered him. He never liked him. There was something about the man that he immediately drew his disdain. Of course, it may have been the fact that he had Ziva. Tony was willing to admit jealousy. Cruz had Ziva. That was something he couldn't say. He wanted her, but he had never had her.

Suppressing a yawn all he wanted to do now was take a hot shower then he'd watch a movie and get some more sleep. He got up and went into his bedroom where he undressed then he went into his bathroom where he unwrapped his ribcage. Running the shower until it was hot he got under the stream of water and sighed. His once tight muscles were slowly unknotting.

As his muscles relaxed, his mind began to calm. Whenever Cobb was coming for him, he wanted it to be soon, so he could get it over with. The fact was that he'd rather die than become Cobb. Being fully indoctrinated and ruined by the CIA, Cobb couldn't understand how Tony felt. He was a monster, a man made monster. Cobb was Frankenstein without the bolts in the neck or body parts from other humans.

Turning off the shower Tony got out and dried himself off. He had a few painkillers he could take, though he wasn't sure he wanted to take them. Chances were that he'd get loopy and start making phone calls and no one wanted that. Instead of painkillers, he'd have a glass or two of 15 year old Dalmore single malt scotch. Now all he had to do was wrap up his ribs and pick the right movies for the occasion.

Putting a towel around his waist, he grabbed the ace bandage and walked out of his bathroom.

"You have a very nice apartment. It is interesting that you have never invited any of us here. It makes me believe that you are hiding your true self away here. This place is very surprising; she said then looked over at his piano, as she loved to play the piano.

Tony's face was a mask of shock as he stared at her. She was standing in his living room with a backpack over her right shoulder and a brown bag in her left hand.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital, yes?" she asked.

"No. I hate hospitals. Not my first case of broken ribs anyhow. I know how to take care of myself," he said.

She noticed the ace bandage in his hand. Putting down the brown bag and backpack down, she walked up to him. Taking the ace bandage from his hand, she slowly re-wrapped his ribs. He didn't say a word, as she did it. When she was done, she looked up at him and offered him her Mona Lisa smile. Tony found himself starting to breath heavily, so he stepped back from her. Ziva walked to the brown bag and picked it up.

"Inside here is medication for your lungs, an inhaler, which you are supposed to use every night, and a medication that Brad wants you to start taking every day," she said.

"I'm fine. I don't need it," he said.

"Yes, you do," she said. "Tony, this is your health we are talking about. You have to take better care of it. I am going to make sure that you take better care of it."

"Ziva, I know my lungs are great. I live with them. I also know in four or five years I won't be able to pass the test to qualify as a field agent. The seven minute mile will be too much for my lungs to do. My career at NCIS will be over because I won't take a desk job," he said.

"And what will you do then?" asked Ziva.

"Retire and find a new job," he smiled, though it was one of his insincere smiles.

"Well, you have no reason to fail the test in four or five years. I have spoken to Brad about your lungs and he believes that using the inhaler daily and taking this new medication plus a healthier lifestyle will let you increase your lung capacity," she said.

"You spoke to Brad about me," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I care about you and want you healthy and happy," she said.

There was quiet for a moment then Tony shook his head.

"I can take care of myself, Zi," he said.

"No, you can't, not properly," she said. "You need me. You need my help and I need to give it to you. I want to give it to you."

"You don't have to, Zi. Believe me when I say that I am not worth it," he said.

Ziva looked at him for a moment. She was confused by his behavior. This was the Tony that she had grown to care for, to love. This was a damaged man, who didn't want to fight the damage. Her Tony was a fighter. You knocked him down and he got back up over and over again.

"You are worth it. I am not going to let you say that. You are very much worth it," she said.

"Zi, don't you have to get to work," he said. "It's getting late."

"I called Gibbs. He knows where I am," she said. "I am not leaving here today. It is my job to take care of you."

"Well, tell Gibbs he doesn't have to assign people to take care of me," he said.

"He didn't assign me, Tony. I told him that I was going to take care of you. I want to take care of you," Ziva said.

Tony closed his eyes. He didn't want this. He didn't want affection or understanding. What he wanted was to be left alone. His time with Cobb had taught him that was the best thing for him was to be alone because that way he didn't hurt anyone.

"Please, Zi, just go," he said softly.

"No," she said.

Instead of leaving, she walked towards him. One step at a time she moved towards him. His body was frozen. He didn't know if he should retreat like his head wanted him to do or to let her come to him like his heart wanted him to do. For now, he just stood there.

Finally, she stood right in front of him looking up at him with her chocolate brown eyes. Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist then laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart begin to beat faster from her closeness, which made her smile.

Tony kept his arms by his sides.

"Zi, you don't have to do this," he said.

"No, it is this that I don't have to do," she said then gently kissed his chest.

From kissing his chest, she moved over to his right nipple, which kissed then nibbled on. Ziva could hear Tony moan and his body start to respond.

"Ziva, you should do this," he said.

"I want to," she replied.

"It's wrong. Being with me is wrong," he said.

"Not it isn't Tony," she said then moved over to his other nipple and did the same thing.

She could feel his body respond even more and the blood started to flow to his extremities. Tony's mind stopped working. He lifted his hands to her face and brought her face into a position so that he could look into her eyes, which were darker and smoky. She heard a growl emanate from his throat then he bent down and devoured her mouth. It was a kiss filled with passion and need, a kiss that was desperate and searing. She felt her knees start to weaken from the kiss.

The kiss continued until both their lungs were burning for oxygen then the kiss ended. Tony pulled back and stared into her eyes. She offered him a licentious smile.

"This is against the rules, Ziva," he said.

"Tony, we have our own rules, yes?" she said. "Now take me to your bedroom now."

"I have to warn you. I have a small bed," he said.

"Don't worry about that for now. We aren't going to sleep," she smiled.

"No sleeping, huh?" Tony smirked.

"No," she said. "Remember, you are not getting rid of me easily. I have come to believe that you and I belong to each other. We are not easily separately."

"Really?" he said.

"Really," she grinned.

He kissed her again. This time along with the passion there was something more; something that Ziva thought was love.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Making sure not to re-injure his ribs Ziva and Tony made love in his bed. When they finished she lay with her body half on top of him since there was so little room in the bed. Tony kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him. Her eyes were bright and shining with humor and contentment.

"If we are going to do this again and again, then I think you need to get a bigger bed," she said then she shifted in the bed. "A much bigger bed."

He smiled, "You're the first woman that has spent the night in my bed."

"Really, I am your first," she smiled.

"Yes, really, you are my first. I usually don't have anyone to my apartment, especially overnight visitors. This is my little sanctuary," he said.

"So, I am your first," she giggled.

Tony broke into a big smile. Ziva giggled.

"My father told me I was missing out on so much by not having a woman over to my place. He said I was missing on a special form of intimacy," Tony told her.

"Is he right?" she asked, as she rested with her chin on his chest.

"No, he's wrong, which is not unusual for my father," he said then kissed her on the forehead. "With any other woman, it would just be another morning after and I've had plenty of them. I prefer them at her place. It is only special with you and I think you know why."

Ziva grinned, "You are trying to charm me."

"No, just telling you the truth," he said.

"So, I am special to you, Tony," she said.

"Ziva, you are very special to me," he said. "I think you know that."

"Are you trying to tell me that you love me?" she said with a Cheshire grin.

"I've been afraid to tell you that for a very long time," he said.

"Because of rules?" she asked.

"No, because of whom I am and everything I've done in my life. I have issues. You can ask Rachel Cranston if you don't believe me. Just about every woman I've really loved has ended up either hurt or…," he paused.

"You are not the reason Paula died or Kate, Tony," she said.

"I carry the guilt, Ziva, even if you don't think I should," he said.

She kissed his chest the laid her head down on his chest.

"I hid behind rule 12 with you. I never did with Paula because, well, I didn't feel as intensely for her as I do for you," he said. "I think I loved her more as a friend than as… you know."

"So, you don't love me as a friend," Ziva teased him.

Tony squirmed in the bed, which amused Ziva.

"I think you know how I love you," Tony said.

"How?" she asked with a smirk.

"You really are going to make me say it, aren't you?" he said.

"Yes," was her answer.

"I love you like the woman who means the world to me. I love you like my soul mate," he said. "Okay, I've said it."

Ziva crawled up onto him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. At first, Tony moaned from arousal then he groaned from pain.

"My ribs," he said then grimaced.

Ziva moved off him then growled, "We need a bigger bed now."

"I agree," he said.

NCIS

Ziva went out while Tony slept for an extra hour and then she prepared them a breakfast of scrambled eggs, turkey sausages, and toast. Tony woke up to the smell of the food. He got out of bed, put on a robe then went into the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth. Once he was done, he joined Ziva in his kitchen where she had the food waiting for him on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You need to buy food, Tony. You have a beautiful kitchen and there are hardly any pots and pans and there is no food," she complained.

"I eat out a lot," he said.

"That will have to stop," she said.

"Do you intend on cooking here often, Miss David?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked at him like a predatory cat ready to pounce on her prey.

"Tony, do you want me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Then your kitchen belongs to me now and I expect it stocked with healthy food for cooking," she smiled.

He laughed then sampled the eggs. They were soft and creamy just the way he liked them. He then sampled the turkey sausage. It was okay.

"You made a face," she said.

"Turkey? Really?" he said.

"You need to start taking care of yourself. I want you around and healthy for a long time," she smiled.

Tony hated being taken care of. Once his mother died, being taken care of because he was sick meant being handed over to strangers, so he learned to take care of himself. Yet, he always allowed Gibbs to take care of him and somehow Ziva taking care of him didn't feel awkward.

"So, you want me around, huh?" he said.

"Yes, I do," said Ziva.

"I guess we are going to have to talk to Gibbs," said Tony.

"I believe he knows how I feel already," said Ziva. "Tony, when you were taken by Cobb, I realized so many things. I realized how important you are to me and how much time we have wasted. I am done wasting time."

"I'm damaged, Zi, and I still have a madman out there wanting me," he said. "Are you sure I'm the right guy to be involved with?"

She reached across the island and caressed his cheek. For a moment, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"I love you and I am not going to desert you," she said.

"I am a really screwed up individual, Zi," he said. "I'm going to screw up again, probably in a way you won't expect."

"Me, too," she said. "I guess we are prefect for each other."

"I hope you know what you are getting into," he smiled.

"I do."

NCIS

Tony and Ziva arrived early at NCIS. Gibbs was seated at his desk drinking his morning coffee and McGee was working on the computer. He looked at his two agents coming into the bullpen hand and hand and smirked. McGee noticed smiled and went back to work.

"Have something you'd like to tell me, DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Yes, Boss," he said, "I'd like to be back on the team. I've had enough with special task forces."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I'm on desk duty until my ribs are healed, which should only be a week or so," said Tony.

"Uh huh," said Gibbs, who then looked at Ziva. "Take care of him."

"I will, Gibbs," she said.

The morning went along slowly. It wasn't until Fornell arrived dressed in a black suit with a black tie and looking tired and upset that there was any excitement.

"Tobias," said Gibbs.

"Just put Sacks body on a plane for Michigan so he could be buried at home. I decided not to fly out with it because there is unfinished business here. I want this bastard, Jethro. I want him now and I want him dead," said Fornell.

Fornell glanced over at Tony. In his mind, he was bait. Cobb wanted him, so they should use him to get Cobb. He didn't care what he had been through just that he could help get to Cobb. Gibbs noticed Fornell sneaking a look at Tony and knew immediately what he wanted.

"No, Tobias," he said. "He's been through enough."

"It's perfect, Jethro. We have what he wants. We dangle it in front of him and let him come to us then he take him out because I have no intention of arresting the bastard," said Fornell.

"No," said Gibbs.

Tony, who seemed like he wasn't paying any attention, looked up from his work. He didn't want to be used like the damned goat in Jurassic Park, but he would do it if it brought about the capture of Cobb, or even better if it brought about his death.

"He's right, Boss," said Tony. "I'm the perfect way to draw him out."

Ziva and McGee looked up this time, as Fornell and Gibbs looked over at Tony.

"He'll know that," said Gibbs.

"Yet, that won't stop him. He thinks he better than anyone here," said Tony.

"Are you willing to be bait?" asked Fornell.

"To catch Cobb and put an end to this? Yes," said Tony.

"DiNozzo, you don't need to do this," said Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss, I do," he said. "Cobb has killed enough."

Ziva stared at him. She wanted to demand that he talk to him before he commits himself to potential death. He glanced over at her then quickly looked back at Fornell. Tony knew he was going to pay for this.

"DiNozzo, with me," growled Gibbs then he looked at Fornell. "Let's go talk to Vance, Tobias."

Tony got up, avoided Ziva's stare, then followed Fornell and Gibbs up the stairs to the mezzanine level and Vance's office. They were ushered into the Director's office where Vance was seated at his desk. He looked up at them

"Special Agent Fornell, this is a surprise," said Vance then he looked at his men. "Gibbs, DiNozzo."

"I want to burrow DiNozzo in order to set a trap for Cobb," said Fornell.

Vance didn't say a word. He looked over at DiNozzo and nodded his head.

"I think it's a good idea. We all know that he wants me for whatever reason. I'm the perfect bait," he said.

Vance nodded in the affirmative then he looked over at Gibbs and gave him a nod.

"I just think it's a bad idea," said Gibbs.

Vance smiled then he slowly stood up.

"Work it out between the three of you. I'll support whatever you come up with," he said. "Now, I have a lunch scheduled at the Pentagon."

The three special agents exited the director's office and walked down to the conference room. Fornell and Tony sat down across from each other, while Gibbs sat at the head of the table.

"DiNozzo has already been through enough," said Gibbs. "I don't like this."

"The SecNav, Sacks, plenty of innocent naval personnel, where does it stop?" said Fornell.

"It stops here and it stops with me," said Tony. "Let's have some faith that we can kill the son of a bitch before he gets away with another murder. I'm sick of having people's deaths on my conscience."

"None of this is your fault, Tony," said Gibbs.

"Feels it," he said.

"I don't care if you feel it or not just as long as we get a shot at Cobb," said Fornell. "And when I say we get a shot at Cobb I mean when I can get a shot at him."

Gibbs glared at Fornell. He understood his friend's need for retribution but not at the expense of his agent, not at the expense of DiNozzo. NCIS was his family, but his team was his immediate family. He'd protect them with his life if he had to do so.

"Whatever plan you want to come up with I'll do it," said Tony then he stood up. "Now my ribs are hurting and I have the feeling it's going to be a tough week. If you don't mind, Boss, I'm checking out early."

"Go," said Gibbs. "Give me a call later."

"Sure, Boss," said Tony.

He left Fornell and Gibbs to hash out their plan. Heading down to his desk, he could feel Ziva's eyes following him. She watched him as he got his coat and bag and started to leave. He pressed the elevator button, the doors opened. Stepping into the elevator, a body quickly slipped in beside him. When the doors shut, Ziva pressed the emergency stopped. Tony could feel her glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just want this over."

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"I agreed to be bait for Cobb," he said.

"Damn you, Tony, I refuse to lose you," she seethed.

He looked at her and then smiled slightly. She had her coat and backpack with her.

"I don't want to be lost, but I have to be done with him. As long as he's out there, I can't be me. I need him to be gone," he said.

"I am not letting you out of my sight," she said.

"Gibbs will get mad with you," Tony said.

"He'd get madder at me if we lost you. Now," she said and started the elevator, "let's go get a new bed. We need room."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

Tony didn't realize how much it cost to have a king sized bed delivered to his apartment on the same day. He contemplated the cost as he lay in bed with Ziva in his arms. His alarm clock let him know that it was now two in the morning and still sleep eluded him.

Earlier in the evening, he called Gibbs, who was less than thrilled with him for volunteering to be bait. According to Gibbs, he and Fornell came up with a plan. It was going to be simple: plenty of eyes on Tony, while he made himself out and available. They figured with how cautious Cobb was that two of three days of observation would end with an attempt to grab him. Abby would be a micro GPS in his show heel.

When he told Ziva the plan, she hated it. She understood to make this look good that they had to back off and give Tony some room and distance. Cobb was too good not to notice anyone trailing him too close. Fornell would have FBI undercover agents in every place Tony went at night. Still, Ziva didn't like the plan. Tony just assumed she was being protective.

Now he lay in bed with her snoring, a sound he thought he'd never appreciate but somehow found comforting, and her body up against his. He often dreamed of this moment, but he never really expected it would happen. Looking over at the clock, he noticed it was now quarter past two. He needed to get up because lying in bed wasn't leading to sleep.

Slowly and carefully, he extricated himself from Ziva then he slipped on a pair of Ohio State sweatpants and an OSU tee shirt and went into the living. It was dark in his apartment, but he knew it so well from so many sleepless nights that he walked over one of his lamps and put it on without bumping into a single thing.

He sat down on his sofa and stared at the plasma TV, which was off. The urge to turn on the TV wasn't there. Gibbs had told him to take the day off in order to prepare for what was to come. He also told Ziva to stay close to Tony and act as his protector.

Tony heard a noise behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a half-asleep Ziva wearing nothing but one of this Ohio State tee shirts walking down the hallway towards him. She continued on to the sofa then straddled Tony laying her head on his shoulder. Tony grinned. It felt good to have her in his arms.

Suddenly, Ziva started to nibble on his neck working her way up to his ear. Tony started to make a growling noise.

"I missed you in bed," she whispered in his ear.

Tony began kissing her neck causing her to moan. Ziva started slowly to move her hips grinding her pelvis against Tony. He moaned then he captured her lips and passionately kissed her. Feeling Tony responding to her grinding, Ziva reached down and worked her hand down his sweatpants and grabbed his tumescent member. Tony groaned as she worked it out of his sweatpants then made herself comfortable on it.

"I love you, Zi," he mumbled.

She moaned. At least for now he'd have something more pleasant on his mind.

NCIS

For the next two days, Tony traveled to work, put in a full day then began going to preplanned locations giving the impression he was free, not being trailed, and unconcerned about Cobb. From a barroom where one of the waitress was an FBI agent to a restaurant to eat where a waiter was an FBI agent to a Jazz club in the U Street Corridor, where several of the patrons were FBI agents, he gave the impression of a man completely without free of being grabbed by Cobb.

But, it was an impression. He was tense, wound up, and noticing everyone and everything about him. Cobb was out there somewhere and he could feel it. He knew that the bastard was stalking him, using his superior predatory skills to sniff out the trap so that he could grab Tony without a problem. Tony knew this because in those months with Cobb being reprogrammed something occurred that Cobb didn't realize, Tony began to understand Cobb. As much as Cobb got into his mind and ran around like a rat in his skull, Tony got to know the insecurities of his captor.

After he finished his third drink of the night, Tony left a tip on the table. He got up and headed out for the night. His apartment and Ziva awaited him. Since she nor Gibbs were allowed to be part of the team of agents watching over him, he knew that Ziva would be worried sick until he came home at night. He'd given Cobb enough time to sniff out the traps for the night.

Leaving the club, he got into his GTO and headed home. For the first time in a very long time, he didn't mind the idea of going home, either. Ziva was there. Basically, since there first night together she had moved into his place and made it her own. Usually, he wanted everything in its place and spotless and orderly, by product of his military academy schooling. Now, it didn't matter because Ziva was there. He smiled as he drove.

NCIS

At lunch the next day, Gibbs volunteered to get it. He came back with Deli sandwiches. For Tony he got a pastrami sandwich and a cup of chicken soup then forced him to eat the soup first because he thought his SFA was looking a little under the weather. Tony didn't put up a fight.

It was almost five o'clock. The day had passed quickly. It was time for day three of the façade of Tony looking unworried about Cobb and going about his business without a problem. He looked over at Gibbs, who was staring at him intently.

"You know I wish you were protecting my six, Boss," said Tony.

"I know, DiNozzo. I feel the same way," said Gibbs.

Tony looked over at Ziva and smiled. She returned his smile, but didn't say a word. He knew how worried she was about the FBI's plan. She didn't trust them. Tony stood up.

"We'll I'm off to have to pretend I'm having a good time," he said, as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Tony started to walk out of the bullpen, when he heard his name he stopped and turned.

"DiNozzo."

Tony stared at Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," he said.

"Head on a swivel and know this – I'll find you if the FBI ever screws you. Count on that," he said. "I owe you for the last time."

"Thanks, Boss," he said the left.

He was half-tempted to try a new restaurant tonight, as the one the FBI chose for him was upsetting his stomach. _How an organization has such a big budget and bad taste in everything from food to suits is beyond me. Subway would have been a better pick then this bad Italian food. _

Getting up from his table, he went into the bathroom to relieve himself. As he stood there doing his duty, Tony heard a familiar voice.

"I know the food stinks, brother. That was the give-a-away that it's a trap. You have great taste in most things," said Cobb.

He came out of stall holding a duffel bag and a Glock. The Glock was pointed at Tony.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked Cobb, who grinned.

"If I have to kill you, but I'd rather not," he said. "Now get undress from soup to nuts – clothes, shoes, socks, underwear and everything else, including watch and wallet. Once stripped I'll give you new clothes and you put everything in the duffel bag."

"Why don't we fight it here and now?" asked Tony. "I won't be reprogrammed. I'll fight you better this time since I know what the hell you want me to do."

"Brother, you'll die at a place and a time of my choosing and that is not here," said Cobb. "If you don't do exactly what I say I'll shoot you dead in here."

Tony stripped handing each item to Cobb. Once he was naked, Cobb handed him a pair of jeans, a cheap Banlon shirt, Dockers, and a hoodie. Tony started to get dress.

"You have abysmal taste in clothes," growled Tony.

"I want you to look under the radar," said Cobb. "Once you're done dressing we are leaving here via the kitchen. I have a car waiting and then we are off."

"Job," Tony mumbled.

"Brighten up, brother; we are going to get it right this time," smiled Cobb.

NCIS

Gibbs stood in Abby's lab with Fornell holding the duffel bag. They were waiting for Abby and the rest of the team to arrive.

"I can't believe that bastard was able to grab him right out of the restaurant," spat Fornell.

"Calm down, Tobias, we'll find DiNozzo," Gibbs said.

The doors to the lab opened and Ziva strode into the room. She looked like she was ready to kill. Her eyes fell on Fornell.

"Don't hurt him, Ziver," said Gibbs.

"Incompetent," growled Ziva.

McGee and Abby came through the lab doors next.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," Abby ran to Gibbs and hugged him. "Tell me that Cobb doesn't have Tony again."

"I'm afraid he does, Abby," said Gibbs.

He kissed her forehead then nodded at Fornell.

"In here is all of DiNutso's belongings," said Fornell, as he handed her the duffel bag.

"Including his GPS chip?" asked Abby.

"Yes," replied Fornell.

"Go through the bag and process the evidence," said Gibbs, "after you turn on the other GPS."

Abby went to the computer, started it, and began tracking Tony. Gibbs looked over her shoulder.

"Find him, Abby," he said Gibbs.

Ziva stepped forward.

"I put a second more powerful GPS chip in his chicken soup at lunch," smiled Gibbs. "Gear up. Let's go DiNozzo."

"Yes, Gibbs," said Ziva, who followed him out of the lab along with Fornell and McGee.

Fornell looked at McGee with an expression of shock on his face.

"It's a Gibbs thing," said McGee.

NCIS

It was a horse farm in Virginia, isolated and only attainable by a single dirt road. They arrived at midnight and Cobb forced Tony into one of the horse stalls then locked him up.

"This is your home until you've earned a bed inside," Cobb said to Tony.

"Come on let's get this over," said Tony. "You and me, mano a psycho. Guns a fifty paces, knives in the dark, however you want it. Man up, Cobb."

"I trained you, but I didn't train you as well as I am trained," smiled Cobb. "Any competition between us would end in your death."

"I'd rather die than deal with you any longer," said Tony.

"Do I have a teach you a lesson then," smiled Cobb. "Maybe a couple of good cuts would do you some good. A nice scar somewhere. How about on the face? You'd never forget the lesson then."

"Yeah, teach me a lesson, Cobby. Spank me I've been a bad boy," he said.

Cobb seemed to get annoyed by his comments. He looked at Tony with a mix of anger and sadness.

"A lesson it is then," said Cobb.

"Yeah, sure, teach me a lesson."

NCIS

Gibbs drove with Ziva in the passenger seat tracking the GPS signal and McGee in the back. In another car trying to keep up was Fornell and three FBI agents.

"Take a right up here, Gibbs," said Ziva.

She was getting nervous. The thought of Tony in the hands of Cobb for any length of time disturbed her. She wanted to get him home and away from that madman once and for all.

"He'll be fine, Ziver. Cobb wants him alive," said Gibbs.

"I want Cobb dead," she said.

"Boss, shouldn't we call in more backup?" asked McGee from the back.

"He's not getting away, Tim," said Gibbs.

NCIS

They each had a KA-BAR knife. Each man seemed to weigh the knife in their hands testing its weight and balance. Cobb decided to fight outside of the barn, so not to disturb the horses. Tony noticed that they fought under a full moon.

"Romantic night, isn't it?" he said.

Cobb was the first one to strike. Tony tried to block it but only managed to deflect it. The knife cut through his shirt and along his ribcage.

"Are we done yet?" chuckled Cobb.

"Nay, we are just beginning," said Tony.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you, brother?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Cobb came at him again.

NCIS

"Gibbs, it must be this dirt road," said Ziva.

"Hang on, McGee," growled Gibbs as he turned onto the dirt road and kicked up a cloud of dust and dirt.

"We are not too far away now. If I am reading this correctly then it is a mile down this road," she said.

Gibbs started to slow up. If they were that close then he didn't want Cobb to hear them coming.

"You are slowing down," Ziva said in an accusatory voice.

"We want to sneak up on Cobb, Ziva, take him by surprise," said Gibbs.

"I don't care how we get there as long as we get there now," growled Ziva.

Gibbs looked at her and smiled. He hadn't seen this much fire in her in a long time and it was because of DiNozzo. Maybe they really did belong with each other.

NCIS

Cobb cut Tony across the forearm causing him to drop his knife. He was now without any weapon. Tony looked at Cobb who had only one slight knife on his shoulder. He wasn't able to drive the blade deep enough to cause any real danger.

"It's done, Anthony," said Cobb.

"Is it, Cobb?" smiled Tony. "It's not over until you are dead."

"Mean, aren't we?"

"You know you are worthless. I mean they made you into an assassin because there is nothing else for you to be," Tony goaded him.

"I'm skilled," said Cobb.

"Skilled killer. Scum," said Tony. "I bet your father would be proud of you."

Tony knew what buttons to press. They were similar to the ones he had. Father issues.

"You don't mean that," growled Cobb.

"Of course, I do," said Tony. "Your proud father, a naval officer of good reputation and high moral standards, had you for a son. God, he must be ashamed."

Cobb lost his temper. He lifted his arm up for a death strike. Tony had hoped that this would be his reaction. He waited until his arm was coming down and then he reacted. Ignoring pain and blood loss, Tony grabbed his arm, stepped under it then using Cobb's own forward motion and force assisting the knife in driving deep into the man's diaphragm.

Cobb fell to his knees, took several deep breathes then fell face first into the grass. Tony collapsed onto his knees. He looked up at the full moon and took several deep breathes, just as Gibbs car without lights on came silently driving up the road. The lights of the car went on and Tony heard car doors opened. Tony now fell face first into the grass.

As he lay there, he felt warm hands turn him over and cradle him.

"Don't you die on me, Anthony DiNozzo," Ziva's emotion filled voice said. "I will kill you if you die on me."

"Hey, DiNozzo," he heard Gibb said then felt a light head slap. He opened his eyes. "You aren't going to die, not on my watch. Got it?"

"Yes, Boss," said Tony.

He then felt Ziva kiss his forehead and fell into unconsciousness.

Epilogue

Tomorrow he was due back at work after two months of recuperating. Ziva had almost completely moved into his place. She made few changes except to make it more lived in, more like a home.

Ziva lay by his side in their bed. He couldn't sleep because it was going to be his first day back at work. Tony never realized just how much he missed doing his job. Being a cop or a federal agent was second nature to him now. Cobb tried to make him a killer, but it didn't work. He was a killer, but Tony was a cop and would always be one.

Ziva shifted slightly. She moved even closer to him. He never thought he'd ever like to sleep in a bed with another. Once again he was wrong.

"Hmm," Ziva moaned in her sleep.

Tony smiled. Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
